Strange Times
by TemperedRose
Summary: Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get here? She just fell out of the sky, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get here? She just fell out of the sky, literally.

A/N: Hey guys! It's my birthday today so I thought I should give you something special. It's a prequel/sequel (depending how you look at it) to 'And I Saw Her' and 'So Close Yet So Far'. Hope you enjoy it. I don't have a beta so if anyone's interested tell me, I need one. I appreciate constructive criticisms and comments, please no haters.

For those who think it's similar to Complex Touch by Keeperofthemoon0, that story inspired me to write this, so a big shout out to Keeper!

**No I did not change anything, just the paragraph structure and shiz.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We were celebrating the success of our prank. The Slytherin didn't even know what happened until it already did happen. We had turned his robes to bright neon pink and placed itching powder in his undergarments. It wasn't personally my best prank, but it was good enough to make me satisfied for the week.

"I love the look on Snivellus' face when he figured what we've done," said my best friend James. He started messing his already disordered black hair up, a habit of his that Lily, the girl of his dreams, hated.

"Well, the color did match his face," I replied; I remembered Snape's face cower in humiliation when everyone started laughing at him.

He was always a bit dodgy for my taste, and the fact that James hated him because he was friends with Lily made us torment him more than the others.

"I should be reporting you," said a sandy haired boy, "it is, after all, my duty,"

I smirked as his amber eyes flashed with merriment as he said this.

"Of course you would, Mr. Prefect," I said sarcastically, shoving him lightly.

"It _is_ very disappointing Remus," James told him, "I expected more from you,"

"Yeah Remus," agreed Peter, agreeing to James immediately.

I was sorely tempted to roll my eyes at his antics. He sometimes got on my nerves; he was like that annoying small brother you want to get rid of, but love at the same time. That's how I thought of us, all of us.

Brothers

Family

If Peter was the kid brother, then Remus would be that kid in the family who people always found weird and recluse but around us, it was like he was a different person. No one would ever think he was usually the mastermind in our greatest pranks. We were extremely protective of him. He was the brother the whole family protects, despite his protests.

Now there was James. He was, in a word, my twin. The closest I have. We've been compared with Gideon and Fabian, which was a feat itself since they were actual twins, identical at that. James and I are very different, but at the same time the alike. As much as I loved Remus and Peter, I would not deny that I was closer to James than to the two.

I smiled contently as we sat down under our tree; it had our names etched on it. I was always reminiscent during the first few days of school. My mother does not allow me to go with my friends during the summer or any holidays for that matter, in fear of being 'contaminated'.

"Dumbledore had to pick _someone_," Remus said, "I guess he had no other choice,"

We were the only Gryffindor boys in our year, and Remus was the least problematic. Or so they think. He was the only one who was smart enough to not get caught. So I wasn't really surprised when they chose him, but it was fun to tease him.

"I still can't help feeling betrayed Remus," James said, pretending to have a pain in his chest.

Remus opened his mouth to answer when a piercing scream from the sky interrupted us. We watched dumbfounded as a red and black figure fell about a hundred meters from above.

"Lily," I heard James whisper.

He started running just as the figure fell to the lake with a loud splash. I swam after him as I saw the body submerging under water.

"It's not her," James said with relief, as he broke through the surface supporting a red haired girl. I helped him keep her head above the water while pulling her ashore. Remus took of his cloak and placed it under her head as we laid her down on the dry soil. Instinctively, I checked her heartbeat.

"It's very faint," I said, as Remus put his ear over her mouth.

"She's not breathing," he said urgently, pushing me aside and started pumping her chest. He then leaned in and placed his mouth over hers.

I watched nervously as he repeated the process over and over again, when the girl started to cough violently. Water gushed out of her mouth and she sucked in air. Immediately, I rushed to her. I held her upright to help her breathe.

"Thanks," she said softly as she gazed in my eyes for a moment before she fell limp in my arms. I was curiously mesmerized by her worn-out tired appearance. She had cuts and bruises on her face. Her bloodstained clothes were torn in places.

"She's in Gryffindor," I said, as I spotted the gold and red tie around her neck.

"No shit," said James sarcastically, though I can hear that he's still shaken with the whole ordeal.

"Who do you think she is?" Remus asked softly, "She doesn't look all that familiar,"

I wracked my brain trying to figure out if I've ever seen this girl. Priding myself with personally knowing majority of the female population, I was disbelieved when I could not place her face anywhere. She definitely wasn't someone I would not have gone out with.

"Oh my," said a shocked voice.

I turned and saw Madam Pomfrey, along with Headmaster Dumbledore, standing next to Peter.

"She just fell out of the sky," Peter told them.

Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated her body, or at least tried to.

"Let go Mr. Black," she said impatiently, "she's going to be fine,"

I noticed that my arm was still wrapped around her body, and I let go. I smiled apologetically at Pomfrey. We started to follow her towards the infirmary; thankfully class has started so there weren't any students roaming around. Pomfrey laid her down to one of the beds, as she began stirring.

"Tom," she muttered as her face twisted in pain. Her body started shaking violently as Pomfrey tried stopping it.

"All of you go back to class," Dumbledore ordered, his eyes piercing, making us obey.

The doors magically closed behind us, as we hurried to our next class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mr. Black," said McGonagall loudly, "is the air in front of you that entertaining, or am I just boring you?"

I jumped slightly when she spoke. Immediately, I smiled charmingly at her, "Which ever keeps me out of trouble," I said.

"Neither, Mr. Black," she hissed. Who knew she was so much like a Slytherin?

"And," she continued, "detention for the cheek,"

I leaned casually on my chair, my arm draped behind the one next to mine, "Professor," I said suggestively, "if you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask,"

Her lips were disappearing rapidly, making me smirk. She left me alone after that, leaving me back to ponder about the mysterious girl.

_Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get here? She just fell out of the sky, literally. _We tried visiting her after each class, but every time Dumbledore would tell us to leave before we could even enter the room.I found it strange that the headmaster was taking a long time with the girl. With each minute that passed I became more curious.

"What are you planning?" Lily demanded when we reached the great hall.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

I didn't really like it when she ordered us around. I wasn't sure why James insisted on having her, and only her, when there were plenty of other girls around.

"You've been quiet the whole day," she said, "It means you're planning something,"

I opened my mouth to retort when James interrupted.

"Have you been watching us Evans?" he asked her suggestively.

I cowered slightly knowing she would start ranting. Sure enough, she did.

"The nerve of you Potter," she hissed, "I simply noticed that there were lest interruptions in the classes because your incredibly loud voices where missing, and the fact that I had much far less few problems to deal with today because you were picking on younger years. I would rather you all were quiet so others could actually hear their own voices, instead of having to hear you-,"

Hypocrite

I blocked her out, and glanced at the staff table. Dumbledore wasn't there. I sighed and began picking at my food. With a glance at my friends, I saw Remus with a book in his hands, though I saw him looking at the door a few times. Peter was eating like there was no tomorrow, while James was still at the end of Lily's wrath.

"Do you think he's still with _her_?" I asked, pointing at the place where Dumbledore usually sits.

"He's been there the whole day," Remus said slowly.

"What do you make of it?"

He looked up, as he always does when thinking deeply.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but it's something,"

I couldn't think of a sarcastic comment so I just went back to my food. A note dropped in front of me before I could even start eating.

_I want you,_ said the note. Any normal guy would be probably be pissing their pants at this note, but I was Sirius Black. I always got letters like this. I looked around the room trying to figure out who the mysterious sender was, but plenty of the female population was ogling at me so it was difficult.

"Another fan mail?" Remus asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's it from?" Peter interrupter enthusiastically. He glanced around the room a few times before turning back to me.

I shrugged, "Who cares," I said.

He shrugged as well, pretending he didn't care. I caught him trying to eye one of the girls, but they just ignored him.

"Remus, Lily," said a kind soft voice.

We all turned to the source and found Frank standing behind us.

"Professor Dumbledore is asking for you," he said, "he's in the infirmary,"

"Is this about that girl?" Alice asked.

It seemed as if the news about the girl spread around like wildfire. I saw Frank's ear turn pink, "Yeah, it is," he said looking at his shoes. He seemed be lost for a second before he just left.

Lily and Alice started giggling as soon as he vanished from sight. _Probably the NEWTs are getting him_, I thought as an excuse to his odd behavior.

"You coming?" James asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Where?" I asked.

"The infirmary of course," he said.

I mentally hit myself as I followed them.

_Ok, this is it. The moment I've been waiting for the whole day. Maybe now, we'd be able to get some answers._

"I should have known all of you would come as well," said Dumbledore as we entered the room; though there was a look in his eyes indicating that he already knew.

"Of course Professor," I said "where else would we go?"

He just smiled at me. He lead us to the back of the room where there was a girl on the bed, her back propped up by the pillows.

She stared at us, all of us, with this peculiar look. I couldn't identify what kind of look it was; there was a mix of familiarity, shock, and others I could not comprehend. Her eyes shifted slowly, from Alice, to Remus, briefly on Peter, then on me. I felt my breathing hitch when she turned to stare at me. It was as if she was reading my soul, and she could see something. It felt as if she knew something about me that only she knew, like a secret that involved me.

Her stare shifted from me to Lily. I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding. As her gaze shifted from Lily to James and then back again, I noticed the emotions playing across her eyes.

"Everyone," said Dumbledore, making a few of us jump. We forgot that he was still in the room.

"This is Virginia Weastly," he said, "she was sorted in Gryffindor and she'll be starting in your year,"

I looked at him in shock, and I noticed the others do the same. Before we could voice our opinion, our headmaster raised his hand to silence us and continued.

"She came from a small school in the south of the country, but due to recent events, her family had to send her here. On her way through portkey, there was some misshape, and thankfully there was no severe harm done.

Lily, Remus, as prefects, I am entrusting her to you. Please help her know her way around the grounds, and I hope she would be able to rely on you. She's still in recovery, and would not be able to start her classes for a while, and I hope you would find the time to visit, and make sure she doesn't lag in her school work."

"Yes headmaster," said Lily, giving the girl, Virginia, a smile.

She smiled back hesitantly, before looking away.

"Well, with that said, I bid you all good bye," said Dumbledore, and looked at Virginia, "I will do all I can,"

"Thank you headmaster," she whispered, before he left.

There was a silent pause, before Lily sat on the foot of Virginia's bed.

"So, Virginia, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" she asked the girl.

"It's just Ginny," Virginia, Ginny, said, "and I find it ok,"

"Where did you study?" James interrupted, "Dumbledore said it was a small school in the south, what's the name, maybe I've heard of it,"

"James," Remus said, he placed a hand on James' shoulder, "Let the girl breathe,"

James smiled at her sheepishly, and attempted to sit next to Lily, but she immediately pulled Alice next to her, so there wasn't any room left.

"I'm Remus by the way," Remus said, taking her hand, "Remus Lupin"

Lily jumped slightly, "Oh Merlin," she said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lily Evans,"

The rest of us followed.

"Alice Moray,"

"James Potter,"

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"And I am the great Sirius Black," I said extravagantly, bowing my head to her.

She looked at me sadly, which confused me. Normally, when I introduced myself to a girl, they either giggle, blush, hyperventilate, faint, or all of the above, but never, I repeat, never, do they look sad. Probably upset because I'm way out of her league. Before I could even think much of this, I found that Lily and Alice were already bombarding her.

"You're going to love Hogwarts," Lily told her, "It's the best wizarding school in the country, why did you prefer studying in a small school anyway?"

"Yeah, I mean, Hogwarts offer monetary help to those who need it, so it obviously can't be because of the cost," Alice continued.

"It wasn't really a small school," Ginny said looking at her hands, "it was a really private institution for the ones who lived around my place,"

"Where is it, I'm sure I've heard of it if you tell me," James persisted.

"There aren't really plenty of wizarding schools in the country," Peter said, "so James probably knows, since he knows a lot of things,"

I rolled my eyes at Peter's antics, but perked my ears to hear her answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated softly.

"Oh come on," James said, "just tell us your story,"

"We'll figure out a way to make you talk sooner or later," I told her, already thinking of mischievous ways to find out her story.

"Please just leave," she said in an annoyed tone.

I was really curious, so I ignored it, "and what happened that caused the portkey to malfunction, were you attacked or something?"

She turned away from us angrily.

_Now we're getting somewhere._

"Did death eaters attack you?" I asked excitedly, the prospect of facing death eaters amazed me.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted at us. Since I was nearest to her, I was hit with full impact, "I want all of you to get out and leave me alone!"

We all stared at her, astounded by her sudden outburst.

"You don't have to be such a bitch you know," Peter said angrily, "we only wanted to talk,"

"Well I don't want to talk," she said arrogantly, "Now leave me before I call on Madam Pomfrey,"

"Bitch," I hissed at her.

For a small moment, I thought she was about to cry, but then she just glared.

We walked out of the room. I could hear Lily and Alice talking amongst themselves as the moved away from us.

"Remind me again why we even bothered saving her life," I said loudly, making sure she could still hear us.

I saw James about to say something when Remus stopped him.

"Let's not do this now," he said quietly. He didn't seem at all disturbed by the way Ginny treated us; he looked as if he was trying to solve a difficult problem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review…

**Still review pls :P**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Can't post much, finals are here. Good news though, that'll be the last exams of my high school life! W00t! Can't wait to finish Hope you enjoy this chapter. Ask me questions if you want. Once again, looking for a beta! Remember to review..

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I was angry. I was really angry. How could she talk to us like that! Nobody dared talk to the marauders like that, not even the Slytherins. We didn't visit her the next day, or the days after, except for Remus and Lily. They were assigned to bring her her home works. After every visit, we would ask them what happened and their answer was always the same; she didn't talk and just stared out the window. Soon Peter, James and Alice grew tired of the same old answer and stopped asking. I, however, was persistent for some reason.**

"**I can't believe the teachers are loading us with tons of work already," grumbled Alice as she dumped her books on our, the marauders, unofficial designated table in the library.**

"**It's their secret plan to kill our brains so it's easier to control us," I told her, not looking up from my mindless doodle of Binns.**

"**Could you tell them to shut up Sirius," Alice hissed, "I'm trying to study,"**

**I looked at her confusedly, "Who? James?"**

**She shook her head, "That annoying fan club of yours," she pointed to a group of girls standing behind one of the shelves. They were giggling rather loudly, but I've gotten used to it that I don't even notice if they're around or not. I shrugged, not really in the mood to talk to them.**

"**Why are you here anyway?" Peter asked Alice suspiciously.**

"**Lily's in the infirmary, apparently Ginny's being released today," she said nonchalantly.**

**I perked up at that, and noticed immediately that Remus was not with us.**

**James groaned, "She better not expect us to hang out with us," he said, "I don't babysit,"**

**Just then Remus and Lily entered the library. Lily looked extremely angry, so angry that people moved away from her.**

"**What's her problem?" asked Peter, scooting away as the upset redhead come nearer.**

"**New girl," Remus said.**

**Lily scoffed at him, "Let's go Alice," she said, dragging her friend away from the group of boys.**

**I was a bit surprised. As annoying as I think Evans is, she is usually extraordinarily kind and patient to everyone, well everyone besides the marauders.**

"**So, dish it out," I said, "what happened?"**

**Remus hesitantly looked at James.**

"**Come on, tell us," Peter insisted.**

"**Well," Remus started, "we were showing her around the school, and Lily was trying to make conversation, when Ginny started shouting. She kept on going on about how Lily was just a know-it-all teacher's pet, and she, Ginny, didn't need anything from her,"**

**I heard a snap, and turned to find James holding a broken quill.**

"**She insulted my flower," he said with a look.**

**I knew that look. It was a look of someone who was planning something. I perked up, knowing that whatever was going on in that mind of his was going to be good. I smirked, after all, nobody shouted at any of the marauders.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I wracked my head around the mysterious newcomer.**

**Nobody in my entire time in Hogwarts has ever been able to get away from the marauder's pranks. Every time we have tried pranking her, something went wrong. Either we get the wrong person, or it just didn't work. At first we thought it was a fluke, until I caught her smirking at us.**

**It was unnatural.**

**Not only that, but she seemed to know her way around Hogwarts. Even better than most people who's lived here for close to seven years. Include the fact that she seemed at lost when we sometimes talk about recent things, though I suspect that it has something to do with being homeschooled. The headmaster did not comment on any of this when we asked him.**

**Though I was very determined to figure out the mystery that is Virginia Westly, my friends were not as curious as I was. Therefore, they just got annoyed with my complaints about her.**

"**Look at her, strutting about like she knows the place," I complained to Carol, or Kathy, my latest girl.**

"**I mean seriously," I continued, pulling away from her grip as she tried to make me face her, "she probably gets lost all the time, too proud to ask us for help."**

"**She is a bit odd," said the girl in the arms, as she gave up trying to get my attention.**

"**Odd?" I looked at her absurdly, but before she could get another word out, I cut her off.**

"**She's more than odd. She so," I paused looking for words, "weird,"**

"**Isn't that the same thing?" she asked in a bored tone.**

"**No," I snapped, "it's not,"**

**She looked at me apologetically, "I'll help you forget about her,"**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**Fun night?" Peter asked as I came back early next morning, just in time for the rest of my dorm mates to wake up.**

"**Who with this time?" James inquired, while rubbing his eyes.**

**I shrugged, "That girl in Ravenclaw, who's a year above us. Glasses, blue eyes, dark hair,"**

"**Abby?" James said.**

**I shrugged again, "Dunno don't care," They were mere flings and meant nothing to me. "What are we going to do to Weastly?" I asked, resuming my behavior.**

**James rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of our failed pranks, and I think our reputation is going to fall if everyone thinks we've stopped our ways,"**

"**Doesn't matter, we have to get her," I retorted.**

**I went ahead to the Great Hall, to impatient to wait for my friends. There weren't many people awake yet, so the castle was peacefully quiet. The hall wasn't empty as I first presumed, a small figure sat by the corner of the Gryffindor table. So this is why I never see her eating in the Great Hall, she must have always been eating earlier.**

**The sun was shining on her making her vibrant hair give of a sparkle that was mesmerizing. From where I was standing, I could make out each freckle that rested on her cheeks. I noticed darkening circles under her eyes, and a sad look on her face. I have never seen someone look so sad yet so beautiful.**

**Beautiful? Where did that come from? I tried shaking himself from the reverie, but too late she looked my way.**

**I glared at her. I knew she caught me staring because she gave me a small smile, a small sad smile. I hated that smile. I took my usual position on the table, which was close to where she sat. Her eyes did not waver, even as I began my meal her eyes stayed on me.**

"**Stop that," I snapped.**

"**So what, I can't stare but you can?" she snapped back. Yes, she definitely saw me.**

"**I wasn't staring," I grumbled.**

**She sighed and went back to playing with her food.**

"**Stop that," I told her again after a moment.**

"**Stop what?" she asked in annoyance.**

"**Playing with your bloody food," I told her, "you should either eat it or just leave,"**

**She gave me a fiery glare, which I found better that that sodding sad smile of hers.**

"**What in Merlin's name is your problem?" her volume increasing.**

"**My problem," I repeated in the same tone, "you're my problem,"**

**Her face scrunched up in confusion, "What have I ever done to you?"**

**I was lost for words so I said the first thing that was on my mind, "How have you been avoiding our pranks?"**

**She seemed to be caught off guard with my question that she laughed. I don't think I've ever heard a sound so beautiful. The way her face lit up, the carefree smile that I have never seen, and her eyes, just beautiful; I want to see that on her all the time.**

"**Because I'm an expert with these things," she proclaimed, giving me a grin.**

"**Expert?" I was genuinely curious how she managed to avoid our devious plans.**

"**My brothers," she started. She didn't continue though, and her smile, her beautiful smile, vanished. Back was the old sad smile I hated looking at.**

"**What about them?" I asked.**

**She shrugged, "They just like playing pranks too," she answered dismissively.**

"**What kind of pranks?" I continued.**

"**Does it matter!" she huffed angrily. Taking off with a growl like noise, she left me alone in the room.**

**What the hell is her problem? I was so irritated with her.**

**The next class I failed to spot her. She normally sat in the corner behind the room and even though she tries to be as inconspicuous as possible, she was always the first person I noticed in a room.**

"**Got a problem?" Peter whispered when he heard me sigh.**

"**That Weastly girl isn't in class," I mumbled.**

**He looked around the class room, "I guess she's not," he shrugged, "doesn't really matter. It's not like anyone likes her," He was correct but I didn't like that he said it out loud.**

"**Padfoot," James hissed from behind me.**

"**Yeah?" I leaned back to hear him properly.**

"**What do you want to do later?" he asked as I saw a small bit of parchment fly towards Lily from behind me.**

"**Dunno," Lily glared daggers at us, "still no luck mate?"**

"**She'll come around," he said with a confident attitude.**

**I never did understand why James insisted that Lily was the one for him. I mean the concept if only going after one girl was unimaginable enough for me, but for that girl to not even like you. That was unbelievable.**

**Eh, whatever. Oh yeah, I have to go to the library later. We were researching a way to become animagi so we would be able to accompany Remus in his transformations.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**How could this happen to me? I've asked myself this so many times.**

**When I woke up that faithful day I had no idea this was going to happen. If I was asked what the weirdest thing I was expecting that day, I would have told them that it was Umbridge break dancing with Firenze. Being sucked into a time warp while battling death eaters after illegally entering the department of mysteries was the last thing I thought would happen to me.**

**Stuck in the past with the bloody marauders and sodding Snape. Just brilliant. **

"**Professor," I called out.**

"**Miss Weastly, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore looked at me with mild surprise.**

"**Have you found out anything?" I asked.**

"**Well yes," I smiled brightly at him, "I found out that one student is skipping class right now,"**

**I sighed, "Please Professor,"**

**He gave me a sympathetic look, "The concept of moving forward time it still unheard of, so is moving back a great distance of time. It would be difficult for me to indulge the ministry of your situation since it would endanger your life. Do you know what Voldemort would do if he finds out you're from the future?"**

"**What if I just jump back in the veil?" I was very persistent, "It brought me here maybe it can bring me back,"**

**He frowned, "When you first arrived and told me you came from the veil I was very surprised because legend has it that the veil was a passage to the world of the dead, a one way passage,"**

"**So why didn't I die? Why am I here?" I asked.**

"**Maybe you weren't meant to die yet," he answered softly, "Maybe this is where you're supposed to be. Is this place really so bad that you'd rather risk your life rather than befriend a student or two,"**

**I felt myself blush; I've been avoiding people like a plague. My talk with Sirius this morning was the first time I conversed with anyone longer than ten seconds. That was why I wanted to go back, because I was so close to blurting out the future.**

"**I promise you that I will do my best," Dumbledore continued, "but I am still a long way from finding the answer. You could be here for months or even years, but I promise I will do the best I can. In the mean time, don't alienate yourself Miss Weastly, that won't do you any good,"**

**I felt close to crying, I had to get away.**

"**Thank you for your time," I told him before rushing off to some random direction.**

**I found myself in my favorite spot in the library. It was a nice quiet corner by the window where no one really went. Tears started pouring out my eyes as my emotions got the better of me. I recalled the events when I first arrived here.**

**It was chaotic. Spells were flying everywhere. I dragged myself towards the battle, where everyone was. Luna was taking care of Neville, I didn't know where my brother was and Hermione was unconscious. When I spotted Harry and Sirius battling Bellatrix, I felt a wave of uneasiness when I saw her face. It was so inhuman.**

**I stood right next to the strange arch as I casted a spell on one of the death eaters Tonks was fighting. She gave me a grin. I could hear Sirius taunting Bellatrix. I cringed; I knew that can't be good. With a quick wave she cast a spell on him; I felt my body move to push him aside. I knew I was about to die. All the signs were there. Everything seemed to go on slow motion. I could see Sirius' shocked expression as he realized what happened. I could see Harry looking at me with guilt and sorrow. The burrow, Hogwarts, Quidditch, my family, Tom, Luna, Colin, I could see them all in that split second.**

**Then I saw the brightest light I've ever seen before plunging into darkness.**

**I couldn't breathe.**

**Where was I?**

**Air was being pushed in my lungs as I felt myself coughing out water.**

**Is this what death is suppose to be?**

**I saw a pair of familiar eyes when I groggily looked around.**

_**Sirius**_**, I thought, I'm still alive.**

**I passed out.**

**That was when the dreams started. Images about things that never occurred flashed about my head. Some were about James and Lily Potter telling Sirius that he should be the secret keeper. Then it would be followed by Harry growing up in a world with his parents alive but Voldemort still in power. People I knew getting killed, my parents, my brothers, my friends. I saw most of the people in my year with the dark mark. Dumbledore falls, the order falls, and Tom Riddle rises.**

**The significance of the dreams was obvious; if Harry doesn't become the boy who lived then Voldemort wins. That's why I cannot get to know any of them. If I changes anything then the future would fall into ruin.**

"**Why me?" I sobbed, "I can't do this,"**

**I felt someone wiping my face, or at least attempting to since my head was bowed down. I looked up and saw Sirius with a small frown but unsure eyes.**

**He didn't talk and just continued wiping my face with the same manner as one would wipe the table. Despite hating me as much as I hated Malfoy, he rid me off tears. How could he? Just as I try my best to not care for any of them he is making it so hard. I lived with this man for weeks. I lived with him and his damned sufferings that I cannot do anything about.**

"**I did not ask for your help," I glared, slapping his hand off my face.**

**A brief hurt puppy look flashed before his eyes before he snarled, "Forgive me," he threw the handkerchief on the table and turned to leave.**

"**Wait," I said, unsure why I stopped him but too late my mouth had a mind of its own, "I'm sorry and thank you,"**

**He didn't say anything nor did he move so I continued, "for saving my life,"**

**He gazed at me calculatedly but still remained silent.**

"**I realize that if it had not been for you, Remus, James and -," I swallowed, "and Peter, then I'd be dead,"**

**He looked away and frowned, "It was nothing," he said.**

"**The great Sirius Black being humble," I teased, giving him a wide grin, "has hell frozen over?"**

**He stared at me in surprise. I realized it was the first time that I was nice to anyone here. There was a wave of shame that overcame; I have been giving them an unpleasant time. These people who were going to sacrifice their lives for our sake, these heroes who I owe my existence to, here I was being a bitch to them.**

**But you can't change the past, a voice said in my head. I knew the consequences if things changed, but could I at least make their lives easier.**

"**You should smile more," Sirius said, interrupting my thoughts. **

**I looked up at him and rubbed the middle of my forehead thoughtfully. I've been frowning too much recently; I would get wrinkles at a young age if I didn't stop. I took the time to look at Sirius properly. The way he stood, the way he wore his uniform, the confidence he carried himself with; there were stories here that I could tell Harry.**

_**Harry.**_** What would he do if he finds out that I had the chance to save his parents but didn't?**

"**I – I'll keep that in mind," I stuttered. My head was starting to spin again, I had to get out.**

**I shakily grabbed my books before dashing out of the library. I headed to the toilet, the toilet where Moaning Myrtle resided. This place had always been my place to think. It was my refuge. The events of the chamber had irrevocably changed me, for good or bad.**

**One of the parchments I had hastily grabbed started glowing. I saw writings start appearing on the paper and I gasped. Though the events of my first year shaped me to be the person I am now, that is something I never wish to experience again.**

**I kicked the parchment away and carefully looked at it from afar, trying to decipher the writing.**

_**Sirius, where are you mate? Did you forget full moon was last night? I'm with Peter in the infirmary. Remus looks like he had a tough time with the wolf.**_

**I blinked, was this some sort of communications with the marauders?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: just a reminder guys, review pls. constructive criticism is appriciated


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Finished my finals a week ago. My last year of high school is over! I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update sooner that I planned so I just proofread this quick. I'm not that great in grammar, I'm one of those if-it-sounds-right-then-I'm-guessing-it's-right people :) Review and I'll post the next part faster….**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I headed to the infirmary. I remembered that it was full moon last night so Remus should be there with the rest of my friends. My run in with Ginny left more confused than ever. She was the biggest enigma I've ever encountered. Her very essence made me perplexed. It was the first time I've seen her vulnerable, I wanted to help her. I wanted to help her so bad that I was angry at myself for not being able to do anything.**

**What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her? I should be spending my mind thinking of other more important things. I shook my head. There must be a logical explanation for all of it. It must probably be because she's the new girl and we saved her life. Or something like that. **

"**That was fast," said James when I entered the room.**

**It was a private room that Madam Pomfrey put aside for Remus, to avoid unwanted attention.**

"**Hm?" I frowned, "what?"**

**He shrugged, "I just sent you a message not too long ago to come here,"**

**I checked my pockets for the parchment only to find them empty.**

_**Oh no.**_

**We were figuring out a way to be able to communicate with each other in class without the teachers knowing. James charmed four papers so that whenever we wrote something on one, it would appear on the other three as well. There were a few kinks we were trying to work out though. There was the distance; we have to be within 50 feet of each other. And also the fact that anyone who sees it would be able to read it. That is why we swore to always keep it with us.**

"**James," I said slowly. He looked up at me from the many parchments scattered on the bedside.**

"**Yes?" he asked.**

"**What exactly did you write on the parchment?" I asked.**

**He looked at me suspiciously, "Where's the parchment?"**

**I rubbed the back of my head as James stood up and approached me.**

"**Sirius, you better pray it did not land on the wrong hands," he said, "go find it, obliviate people if you have too. I swear to you that you will suffer if it gets out,"**

**I've only seen James extremely furious twice, ones when Snape mocked James when the poor bloke got rejected by Lily for the umpteenth time, and the second was when my brother had scornfully told me how ashamed my parents were and my mother's deepest regret of giving birth to me. At this point, I knew I royally screwed up.**

**I ran out of the room. My head was spinning; I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. This was bad. **

"**You dropped something," Ginny said appearing from nowhere.**

**I stared at her. I could feel my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water, as I thought of something to say.**

"**Be careful where you put this," she took my hand and placed the parchment on it, "and be careful what you write,"**

**I looked at the parchment and knew that there was no way she did could not figure out the meaning.**

"**Did you-," I started.**

**She shook her head, "I haven't, nor will I ever," she said, "I like Remus, he's really nice,"**

**My stomach suddenly felt funny. She knew.**

"**Why should I trust you?" I asked, moving to take my wand out. I would erase her memories if needed.**

"**Pull that stick out Black and I will curse you to hell and back," she threatened, already her wand was pointed straight to my chest. **

**I blinked twice. That was fast.**

"**You have no idea who I am Black," she said, "and I know I haven't given you reason to trust me but believe me when I say I will not tell anyone."**

**I nodded, I did believe her.**

"**Here," she said begrudgingly, handing me a small piece of chocolate cake hastily wrapped in tissue, "I was told sweets were helpful during particularly rough nights. Hope it helps." She stood around for a moment, as if debating with herself about something, before she hastily left. My eyes followed her until she turned a corner and away from my line of sight.**

"**How could you let her go?" Peter hissed angrily. He had his wand out and was about to go after her but I held him back roughly. I saw something dark in his eyes.**

"**What are you doing?" I snapped, pushing him against the wall and held his hand tightly until he let go of his wand. The sound of the wood falling snapped me out of my rage.**

"**What in Merlin's name is bloody wrong with you?" he growled. Peter was loyal to a fault. In his world, there was only us four, and everyone else meant nothing. I knew since the day Peter broke Snape's nose back in third year that he thought that way. He looked down **o**n others and always thought that we four were the real kings of Hogwarts. I couldn't blame him though, sometimes I thought that way.**

**It was only the four of us in our year in Gryffindor; because of the war, more and more parents refuse to let their children study away from home. Since our first day we've all just connected with each other.**

"**She knows, what am I suppose to do?" I asked him.**

"**Obliviate her of course," Peter said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.**

"**James was joking when he said that," I told him, "that's too much and downright illegal"**

**Peter shoved me, "And what happens when she blabs to everyone? What's going to happen to Remus?"**

"**She's not going to tell anyone," I reasoned.**

**He snorted, "Since when did you **become so chummy with her," I've only seen Peter angry a rare few times, and it was never toward me. I saw a strange kind of malice** in his eyes.**

"**We're not chummy," I growled, "I'm going to make sure she doesn't tell anyone,"**

"**You better or I will," he sounded so different, so much spite.**

"**Are you going to tell them?" I asked lightheartedly, rubbing the back of my neck.**

**He nodded, still frowning at me, "We don't keep secrets remember,"**

**I sighed. When we found out Remus' little problem we swore to each other that we'd never keep secrets from each other, so far we've all abided that rule. With all the courage I could muster, I got up and went inside the room that Remus stayed in, he was still sleeping, but James was by the window looking at me intently. I knew he heard Peter and me talking.**

**James stood up and walked out of the door without saying anything.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N If you have any questions feel free to ask ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: w00t! my graduation is this Saturday! I'm really happy! Hopefully I'd have more time this summer to continue all my stories. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What happened?" I asked when James entered the room.

When he found out that Ginny knew about Remus, he left without saying a word. I was afraid of what he would do. He was as fierce about our friendship as Peter, but unlike Peter there wasn't much I can do to stop him.

"I gave her what she deserves," he told me vehemently.

I stood up, "What the fuck did you do?"

James looked at me, I was a few centimeters taller but right now he looked very intimidating. "What I did?" he hissed, "I did what you should have done,"

"James," I told him worriedly, "please tell me you didn't,"

"It had to be done Sirius," he told me softly, "I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do,"

I couldn't believe him. Erasing someone's memories was illegal, and a lot could go wrong. There were so many cases when they permanently forgot who they were and now resided in permanent care at St. Mungo's. What if something went wrong? How could he do something like this?

I punched him. I've never punched James before, but I was so angry at the thought of Ginny lying helpless without her memories.

"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled, nursing his cheek.

"What if something went wrong?" I shouted back, "What if she got hurt?"

"Got hurt from what?" he smirked, "Extreme gratitude?"

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

His smile got bigger and bigger every second, "I thanked her. You know, for not telling on Remus,"

What did he just say? I couldn't believe my ears.

"You sure did react rather strongly," he said, "for someone you 'absolutely loathe',"

He repeated my word that I told him multiple times since Ginny arrived. I realized that I've been constantly talking about her, albeit it was all complain.

"Don't worry mate," my best friend continued, "I know exactly how you feel,"

I frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

His grin goy bigger that I swore his face was going to tear up, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt you know,"

I crossed my arms, "She's alright then I'm guessing,"

He shrugged, "Well, last I saw her she was fine and dandy,"

Did I like her? I didn't, she was annoying, rude, arrogant, and yet so captivating. What the hell? I did not have crushes; girls had crushes on me not the other way. What was it about her? There was nothing particularly special.

"Whatever James," I mumbled, I highly doubted he bought my act.

"So you're leaving her like that?" Peter asked, "She knows and you're just going to let it go?"

"What do you want us to do Peter?" James asked amusedly.

Peter frowned; I could tell he didn't like the fact that someone knew of our secret.

"What if she tells?" he paced around the room.

"She's not telling," James assured him; I noticed that Peter didn't look convinced.

"Pete," I said, "she's not going to tell, besides, it's not like we can do anything"

I knew Peter still wasn't convinced, but I figured he'd get over it eventually.

"What's all this racket about?" Remus asked from the door.

I stood up, "Remus, you're awake?"

He smiled softly, "Couldn't bloody well stay asleep with all the noise now could I? So what's going on?"

"Sirius messed up," Peter told him before we could say anything else.

Remus turned to me, "What did you do?"

I glared at Peter, "There's something you should know Remus," I started, "but before you panic we've got it under control and everything's fine."

The sandy-haired boy looked at me suspiciously.

"Here," I handed him the chocolate cake Ginny gave me, "someone came by and said they're helpful after full moons."

He gave me a sharp look, his mouth hanging slightly open, "W- who?"

"She's not telling anyone." I quickly stated.

"Tell me who it is?" Remus said slowly.

"Virginia Westly," I answered softly.

He nodded. Playing with the small cake, occasionally taking bites, he remained silent. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but then again I wasn't really good at reading him. Hopefully he wasn't too angry.

"Thank her for me," he said.

I blinked, James cleared his throat, "I already did that,"

We all exchanged a look. It was a look of acceptance. Virginia Weastly was now a friend of the marauders.

An hour ago….

I sat on my bed busy doing my homework. Lily and Alice were talking on the other side. I was surprised when I found out that they were the only girls in Gryffindor in their year. It was unnerving how few students enrolled.

I haven't interacted with them much but I observed them enough to know how much Neville and Harry were like their mothers. I also found out that Alice was fond of a boy called Frank Longbottom, who happened to be the head boy, and Lily on the other hand wasn't too fond of James. I had no idea they were in the same year, let alone friends, and I had a suspicion that neither Harry nor Neville know either.

Often times I wonder how would Harry feel if he found out I had the chance to save his parents but didn't. Would he hate me? _Of course he would_, I told myself angrily.

I banged my quill on the table. Lily and Alice momentarily stopped talking to glance at me before continuing as if nothing happened. I guess they got used to my attitude and chose to ignore my bouts of anger. It was better this way wasn't it?

"Potter," Lily shrieked.

I turned to her and saw she was facing the window with an angry face. She ran towards him with her wand out. I saw that he was on his broom.

"When are you going to give up Potter?" she yelled, "I do not and never will go out with you,"

James just looked at her sadly before turning to me, "Ginny, can I talk to you?"

I was shocked that he called me by my first name, but I was expecting that one of the marauders would want to talk to me. I knew that they would be suspicious of me. In the corner of my eyes I saw Lily looking at James and me. She had this strange look. I guess if I was someone else then I wouldn't know what she was feeling but since I knew enough, I'd say she was jealous. A was struck by a brilliant idea; I could do something to help her realize that she did like James.

"James," I smiled brightly, going near him. Lily just stood next to us looking awkward, but she didn't budge. I knew she was trying to figure out what was going on between us.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" he said, glancing briefly at Lily before turning his attention to me. While Lily felt like an open book to me, I found James harder to read. I always thought it would be the opposite.

"I'm a bit busy right now," I told him, tucking my hair behind my ear, "can we talk later?"

James offered his hand to me, "Please," he said, "it won't take long,"

I forced myself to blush, which was harder that I thought would be, and took his hand. With a swift movement, he pulled in front of him so that he had me securely on his broom. I took a glance at Lily and saw that she looked bewildered. I smiled, she was really jealous.

The moment James started moving I felt exhilaration; it's been ages since I last rode a broom. The chaser inside me stopped thinking and grabbed control of the broom, maneuvering it around the castle grounds.

"Whoa," James gasped as he tried taking back control, "if I knew you would do this I would have just used the door,"

I steadied the broom, "Sorry," I apologized, "I just realized how much I miss flying,"

"You fly?' he said in surprise, as he made us go down gently.

I nodded, "So what was so important that I had to stop doing my homework?"

He messed his hair up, "I think you know,"  
"Look," I said frowning, "I'm not going-"

"I know-,"

"to tell anyone" I looked at him, "What?"

"I wanted to say thank you," he continued, "for not telling,"

I was speechless. I thought he would come to make sure I didn't tell and I already have a whole speech to convince them.

"If you would have told someone then you would have done that already. The whole school would have known before I even walked out of the infirmary, but they don't," he explained when he saw my confused face.

"Um, you're welcome," I said.

"If you ever need anything," he offered his hand for me to shake, I didn't take it.

"I won't," I told him angrily. This shouldn't be happening.

"Drop the act Virginia," he told me.

"It's Ginny," I yelled, pointing my wand out at him.

"Whoa," he put his hands up, "sorry, didn't mean to offend,"

"Never call me that," I hissed before putting my wand back.

"Ok Ginny," he said. I noticed he hasn't been calling me Weastly.

"Since when were we in the first name basis?" I glared.

"Since I realized that I want to be your friend," he said in a casual manner.

"I don't want to be your friend," I immediately replied.

He smiled brightly, "Ginny, you will find that I can be extremely stubborn,"

With that statement, he left me standing alone in the corridor.

When I came back to the dormitory, I saw Lily staring at me with her lips pursed.

"What did he want?" she attempted to ask casually. Keyword, attempted.

I forced myself to blush, "Oh you know, boys," I told her. I saw her frown and spotted a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"He's quite a looker isn't he?" I asked.

She huffed, "He's not all that great," she said harshly, "he's an arrogant arse who's spoiled and a bully,"

I smirked, "Ok I get it," I said, "you like him so hand off,"

"That is not what I said!" she looked at me with shock.

I shook my head, "See, you hate me, and you claim you hate him, so the perfect thing for you to do is encourage us to get together so we'd both be out of your hair. But you don't, so you actually like him,"

"That is not true," she denied, "how'd you come to that bloody conclusion?"

I shrugged, "Suit yourself," I told her.

How was Harry born? She was as stubborn as Hermione; the only good thing was James wasn't as thick as Ron. Anyone with half a brain could see she was actually crazy for James, just so damned stubborn. Was that my purpose here? To get those two together so Harry will be born?

Why am I here?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N Read and review pls! thanks ones again for the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Summer has officially started here, literally. It's 45C outside so most of us here have decided to lock ourselves inside. So hopefully I'll have enough time to write . Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter…..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

James was right. He was stubborn. Everywhere I go the marauders seemed to be always around. The day Remus left the hospital wing, he thanked me. He was so sincere and happy that I could be so accepting of his condition I thought he was going to cry. I was the one who ended up crying my eyes out though, in solitude in the toilet.

He was my favorite professor. He was one of the bravest and kindest person I knew, and I knew he was also going to suffer in the future. He would lose all his friends and shunned by society. Could I ease his pain? Was there something I could do to help any of these people?

And Peter. He wasn't as happy with me as the others, but he was around. When I observed him, he seems so happy and carefree around his friends. What events would transpire that will lead him to betray his friends? He's so happy.

"Shut up," I heard someone growl from the corner. My thoughts led me somewhere I wasn't planning on going to.

I ran and saw a boy who looked oddly familiar and another who definitely looked familiar. My mind took a few seconds to shake away the shock of seeing Snape to comprehend what was happening. Snape and the other boy had their wands on a second, maybe third, year from Ravenclaw. The boy was on the verge of crying as his things were ripped to shreds before his very eyes.

"Expelliarmus," I yelled, pointing my wand at both Slytherins.

They flew back before they could even notice I was there.

"Bates mocos" I continued before they could get up. They started scrambling to their feet as bat like creatures made out of their own mucus started attacking them.

"Thank you," the Ravenclaw boy whispered softly.

"No problem," I smiled at him. I knelt next to him and helped him pick up his things off the floor.

"Reparo," I chanted. He watched amazed as his stuff went back to normal.

"I'm Adam Steven," he introduced himself.

"Ginny Weasle-Weastly," I greeted back, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Thank you for helping," he repeated, "They've been bothering me a lot lately,"

"Are you muggleborns?" I asked gently.

He shook his head, "Half-blood," he answered, "but I doubt that makes a difference to them,"

"I recognized Snape," I frowned, "but I don't recognize the other one,"

"Oh, that's Mulciber," he said grumpily, "My brother's in his year. They're in seventh year, thank god. They said he's a follower of you-know-who,"

I raised an eyebrow, "A death eater?" I asked in surprise, "But he's just a student."

I remember Mulciber. He was there when we went to the Department of Mysteries; also he was supposed to be the executioner of Buckbeak.

"There's a lot of student going on following you-know-who. It's not official or anything, most don't have the mark, but they follow him." Adam grumbled, "Getting stronger everyday they said,"

I pinched his nose gently, as he scrunched up his face, "Don't you worry about that. You're going to be alright,"

I prayed that what I said was true. I've never seen him or heard of him, the chances of his death was pretty high; still I hoped that I did not just lie.

When I got back to the dormitory I saw Lily pacing around the room rather angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She turned to me, "You attacked Severus," she yelled.

"Severus?" I repeated, "Oh you mean Snape,"

"You attacked Severus!" she ranted, "the moment you got here, acting all high and mighty, being rude and consisted to everyone. Then now just because you've decided to hang around Potter you go around attacking people. What the hell is your problem?"

I blinked, she was friends with Snape? Since I arrived, I've managed to avoid Snape. I didn't want to see the young face of my greasy haired, hot-tempered, house biased, batty potions professor. I never knew of his relationship between the marauders or Lily other than the fact that Snape hated James. Damn.

"Attacking people?" I repeated again, "What are you on about?"

"I saw Severus being chased around by those things and I knew it was you who did it," she accused.

For some reason my bat boogey hex became rather famous. Actually I knew the exact reason; I used it on Sirius when he wouldn't stop bothering me ones.

"Yeah," I answered, "I did hex him,"

Lily's eyes flashed angrily, Harry's eyes flashed the same way when he got angry, "How could you? What did he ever do to you? Just because you've been hanging around with that Potter boy doesn't give you the right to go hexing students about! Detention for improper use of magic,"

"Detention!" I cried in disbelief, "And I don't suppose you didn't give Snape one,"

"For what?" she asked contemptuously.

"For bullying a second year," I yelled back at her. How dare she assume such things? Had she no idea what Snape was like? What was going on?

She stood silent and still as I breathe heavily. I did not want to be enemies with her; there were things I needed to know for Harry's sake.

"He wouldn't," she whispered, "He wouldn't. He's been hanging around that Mulciber, they've been forcing him to do thing he doesn't want,"

I scoffed in disbelief, I thought she was smart.

"Force?" I hissed, "I don't see them pointing a wand at him!"

"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled back, "you don't know anything,"

"Well I know what I saw! He had his wand on Adam, he and Mulciber were tormenting the poor boy. They broke his stuff and I think they were about to do much worse if it hadn't interfered," I retorted. I was thankful we were alone in the room, but I had a suspicion she told Alice to stay away for a bit.

To my surprise, Lily did not shout back at me, instead she wept.

I stood in shock. Call it pride or arrogance, but I did not apologize for shouting, she deserved it.

"He's my best friend," she said, her legs gave up and she sat on her bed crying her eyes out, "We've known each other since we were kids and now he's turning into this completely different person,"

She looked deeply distraught, I couldn't move. I had no idea Snape was ever friends with Lily. He despised Harry, loathed him. Why would he torment his best friend's son? Sure he hated James, but I would never hate my best friend's child. If Luna ever had a child with someone like Draco or something, I could never hate the child. Luna was one of my closest friends. But what if it was Harry's child with someone I hated?

I've known and liked Harry since I first met him. At first it was a crush for the boy-who-lived, but when Ron wrote letters about his best friend, I started like Harry. Harry the boy who lived with us for the summer. Harry the boy who saved my life. Harry the son of Lily and James. Just Harry.

If Harry had a child with someone I hated, maybe Romilda, that plastic bimbo from my year, would I hate his child? If his child looked so much like her would I hate that child?

No.

Children do not carry the sins of their parents. Even if it was Draco's child with Luna, I couldn't hate the child. And if it was Harry's child, especially if it was Harry's child I couldn't ever hate it. Snape hated Harry, and Snape loved, loves, Lily. Yet he hates Harry.

Harry reminds Snape of the fact that Lily chose James. That Lily chose his worst enemy. In that moment I just understood Snape. I just understood him better than almost anyone. Yet my hatred for him was only fueled by this revelation. How could he treat Harry that way? He hated the fact that Lily chose James over him and he took it out on Harry, the son of the woman he claimed to love. His selfish reason of tormenting Harry was because of jealousy. How could he?

"If you expect me to be sympathetic then you're wrong," I said coldly, "Snape was never forced to do anything, he had a choice, he always has a choice."

"Not when all the Slytherins are out there getting his mark," she argued her voice weaker than before.

"Dumbledore," I told her. That one name that meant so much to so many.

"I've told him many times to go to Dumbledore," she told me, "he doesn't want to listen to me,"

"If he's rather listen to his friends rather than you then why insist?" I asked.

"He's my best friend," she repeated, she looked messed up.

I sat next to her and placed an arm around her, "Your best friend is siding with the very people who are trying to kill you,"

She looked at me through her tears. I felt a painful jolt in me; I've never seen Harry so broken like she was right now.

"How do you expect me to give up on him? He's like family to me," she asked.

I shrugged, "One day, you'll realize if it's worth it or not,"

She snorted, and stood up. She hastily wiped her face with a handkerchief, and smiled to me.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," she told me.

I smiled, "It's ok. Forgiven and forgotten," I told her.

"It's just that," she continued, "you've been hanging around too much with Potter that I thought he told you to do that to Severus."

I giggled, "You always mention Potter, but you never mention the others. It's like he's the only one that exists,"

Lily blushed, "It's not that. It's just he was the one who picked you up a couple of weeks ago. He's been giving you extra attention,"

I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice, "So have the other marauders," I pointed out. "Why don't you just agree to go out with him?" I asked.

She sighed, "He always bullies Severus,"

"He only does that cause he's jealous of the time you spend with him," I reasoned.

"And he's arrogant, conceited, loud, annoying, stubborn and vain," she ranted.

I laughed, "He's only like that in front of you. He's really a great person when he's with his friends, he just fell completely and hopelessly in love with you that he doesn't know how to act around you,"

"He is not in love with me," Lily crossed her arms.

I smirked, "Call it what you like, but the boy is very smitten with you,"

"Why are you telling me this anyway? Don't you fancy him," she asked frowning a bit.

I gapped, "Huh?"

"I've seen how the marauders hang around you, and I've seen the way you look at him," she said with a hint of contempt.

I laughed, I really laughed, "It's not like that," I told her, "He just reminds me of someone I know,"

She looked relieved. She definitely liked James.

"This is the first time I've seen you laugh," she said.

I sobered up, "It's the first time I've laughed in a long time,"

She bit her lip, "I know we haven't exactly been on good terms, but I'd like to remedy that," she offered her hand, "Let's be friends,"

I looked at it for a few moments, she did not move. First the marauders and now this, I wasn't supposed to be friends with them, but I'm tired of being so lonely and alone.

"I'd like to apologize for being such a bitch to you guys," I told her, "All you've been to me is nice and I was a downright arse,"

She grinned, "Forgiven and forgotten," she repeated what I told her earlier.

I took her hand.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be friends with anyone here," I told her honestly.

She pulled me into a comforting hug, "Now why would you make a stupid promise to yourself?"

I almost answered her, but I forgot the reason.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Please press the blue thing next to the speech bubble. It says "Review this Chapter". It's a magic button that helps me update when a lot of people press it


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Can't believe it took me a while to update. I was so caught up with the World Cup Congratulations to Spain! And also a salute to Paul the Psychic Octopus for the 8 for 8 prediction! Also I took my IELTs and I hope a get a good result for it.

Thanks for all your reviews, reading those makes me smile at the fact the people are actually reading my story! Hope you continue to enjoy it and keep reviewing. Enjoy this chapter…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

October

Almost two months have passed since we arrived. The teachers were acting as if the OWLs were next week with the amount of work they've been giving us. It was putting a damper on our animagus research.

We're so close. We've planned on becoming animagi since our third year when we found out that animagi don't turn when bitten by werewolves. We were tired of seeing Remus so broken after every transformation. If accompanying him as animals was going to help him just a bit, like stopping him from hurting himself too much, then we were willing to take that chance. We were brothers. Now we were so close. We've gathered the ingredients; I had to use "family's" connections to get some of them. We've read the instructions of the potion back on and forth. We've researched the process thoroughly. A lot of things could go wrong but what is life without a little risk.

The girl's bathroom of Myrtle was the perfect place to brew this potion. No one every came here, it was quiet (when Myrtle wasn't around) and there was enough room. We would go there with a little help from James' invisibility cloak and when we had to leave, we casted a little charm to make it unnoticeable. We were hoping that by the end of Christmas break it would be ready.

"Try outs next week," Tyler Marx announced to us one afternoon. He was the Quidditch captain and keeper, James and I were chasers.

"The Prewett twins promised not to get detention for next Monday, you better do the same," Tyler warned before walking away.

"Prewett?" Ginny asked. We've taken a habit of sitting next to her during lunch time, despite her insistence of staying away. Normally she ignored our presence though.

"You know them?" Remus asked, observing her.

She bit her lower lips, "I've heard of them before," she whispered.

"You're probably related," I told her, "red hair and all,"

I lifted a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She shook her head and leaned away from me.

"We could introduce you to them tomorrow at the tryout," I offered, unperturbed by her reaction.

"They're in the Quidditch team?" her curiosity getting the best of her I guess.

"Yeah," James answered with a soft smile, "Gideon and Fabian are beaters,"

She smiled at James. Something funny started going around in my stomach.

"And you're also in the team?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Sirius and I are chasers, and the guy who came here, Tyler is a keeper. A fourth year girl called Mary Macdonald is the seeker,"

"So you need another chaser?" she seemed very interested. Whether at the game or at James, I wasn't sure, but I hoped it was at the former.

"That we do," James answered, "Our chaser left this year, good guy though. Why? Are you thinking of trying out?"

She frowned, "I- I dunno,"

"So you can play," James grinned, "You're trying out, I'm putting you in the list,"

"James," she said amusedly, "I didn't say yes,"

"You just did," James teased poking her arm, "Didn't you hear her?"

"Sure did," Remus said, "Sirius?"

I grunted. Something was growling in my stomach and it wasn't because of hunger. I decided to take a walk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

James did put her name on the list. Her half hearted protests were left unheard. That's the think about James, when he says something more often than not he does it.

I noticed that Ginny was a lot happier as the days went on. She smiled more, she talked more, and she laughed more. I was glad for this. She looked extremely pretty when her eyes would light up when she's happy. Also, it seemed like she's made amends with her roommates and were often seen together.

"Use my broom," James told her when he saw her frown after she spotted the school brooms. I didn't blame her, the brooms were decades old. No one, no matter how talented you were, could fly properly in those.

"What about you James?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I have an extra broomstick that I keep with me in case someone needs it,"

Usually it was Remus who used it when James wanted a keeper for our small matches.

"Thank you," Ginny told him, giving his arm a quick squeeze, "Thank you so much,"

James had a tinge of blush grace his cheeks. I swallowed a bile anger that seemed to be becoming more pronounced each time I see them interact. James was still head-over-heels with Lily, but Ginny was also in his constant presence. What if James got over his fancy with Lily and went for Ginny instead?

_Why does it matter to you? You don't really like Lily, so isn't Ginny the better option for James._ I got angry with my own thoughts. _I didn't want James to like Ginny, but I didn't know why. Or did I?_

I saw James winking at someone on the stands, it was Lily. She frowned at him and crossed her arms. _Lily didn't like him much, was it so horrible if he went for Ginny instead?_ I felt like I swallowed bile, _yes it would be really horrid._

"Ok," Tyler said loudly, making all the scattered chatters stop, "first, the participants trying out would score as many goals as possible in 10 minutes, those in the top 2 would then play with our existing chasers with bludgers,"

I watched all the students trying out, there were 5 of them, and Ginny was the only girl.

"You will be sorted alphabetically by last name," Tyler continued, "Foten, you first,"

Tyler was a good keeper, Foten, a sixth year managed to shoot 8 out of 17 attempts. Next was a boy called Hickens, fourth year, 5 out of 12 attempts. A boy called Morgan, fourth year, was rather good and had potential. He managed to score 15 out of 23 attempts. He looked to be the best choice since the person who came after him was only a second year who miserably attempted 14 throws and accidentally shot one when he lost control of his broom and Tyler went over to him to help.

Ginny was next. I honestly didn't know what type of flier she was, or if she was even any good. The only reason we wanted her to try out was because she was always so reclusive and I thought giving her an outlet would help, even if it was only for the day. At least she got to meet other people.

When she flew, all the doubts I had vanished. She was a natural born flier. Her grace, her poise and her precision was above average. She was born to play. She scored 14 goals out of 15 attempts. I was gob smacked.

"Way to go Ginny," Remus whistled and clapped at the same time.

"That was so amazing!" Alice shouted from the stands. Lily stood up and yelled, "Go Ginny,"

"She's good," Tyler told us when get got back to the ground.

I saw Ginny fly to Lily and Alice after giving Remus a high-five.

"She played you like a fiddle she did," Gideon said.

"like an old toy fiddle," Fabian followed.

"Kind of embarrassing really,"

"I don't know what the old cat was thinking,"

"when she made you keeper,"

"such a shame,"

"oh so very shameful,"

Tyler wacked both boys in the head with the handle of his broom stick, "Shut it you two,"

"Sorry capt'n," they both said.

I thought it was awesome that they could talk like that. I wished I could talk like that, but my bond with my brothers didn't include natural Legilimency, at least I think that's what they had.

"Morgan scored more though," Tyler continued shaking me out of my thoughts, "he's fast and agile. But Ginny had better precision, she knows when to shoot, and the best way to do it, and her handling is topnotch.

"So it's between Morgan and Westly," Mary said, "Hope Westly wins, I'm tired of being the only girl in the team,"

"Aren't you glad to be our only special girl?" Fabian asked.

"Glad to be special? Yes," Mary told us, "Only? No,"

"You break our hearts Mary," Gideon pretended to nurse his heart.

"Ok," Tyler said loudly, "Black and Potter are going to play with Morgan first, so how he gets along with you and Fabian and Gideon go crazy with the bludgers."

The twins exchanged identical mischievous grins.

"I said crazy, not insane," Tyler warned.

As soon as we started I realized that Morgan wasn't a team player. He had the ball most of the time, and refused to pass. He was fast, I'll admit, but speed was better on a one on one game than team games. When it came to an actual match, one person isn't enough to beat a whole team

"Ready?" I asked Ginny after Morgan finished.

We managed to score 250 points meaning 25 shots 10 points per shot. Morgan managed 5 of those shots while James and I worked together for the 20. At the end, Morgan blamed us for not passing the ball. _Look who's talking, prick._

"I'm ready, are you?" Ginny teased as she hopped on James' broom.

I smirked.

James and I got into our usual formation, she followed what we were doing the first round and slowly got in sync with our moves. She read what we were doing and matched her movements with us. It was like a practiced dance, the passes, the turns, the throws, an art only true chasers understood.

In the end we scored over 400 points.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Again I would like the emphasis that purpose of the button that says "Review this Chapter" I'll tell you guys a secret, it's really a button that recharges the writers ability to update. The more people who press it and leave a review the faster updates take place

Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day.

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me a while to finish; I had writer's block (dramatic lightning background effect)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When James finally forced me to agree to partake in the in the tryouts, I was feeling rather cheerful. Quidditch was in my blood. Knowing my uncles were also beaters was something I couldn't wait to share Fred and George. A big part of me wanted to get to know them. Mum never talked about her brothers, they were too painful for her to even think about. All the information we ever knew was from books. Mum always regretted not spending enough time with her brothers. I was glad that I got in the team. Fabian and Gideon were so similar to Fred and George. I wonder if mum sees her brothers in her sons.

The marauders have also been stubborn, always sitting next to me at lunch and even in some of our classes. I was annoyed but at the same time happy. I know I shouldn't be happy, I know I should avoid them, but being so alone and so miserable reminded me of my first year at Hogwarts. That thought alone scares the living hell out of me.

Since I've gotten in the team I've spent a lot of time with them. I've split my time between the boys and Lily and Alice. It was rather annoying that Lily would refuse to go somewhere just because James was there. I'm seriously considering that to be my mission: get Lily and James together.

My relationship with Lily has been great since we've talked. I get why people always commented how kind she is. Despite my attitude with her for the past month, she was so willing to start a new leaf with me without any explanation demanded from my side. It was only her attitude toward Snape that irked me, but I guess since she gave me a chance it only makes sense that she gives him one as well.

I often wonder why Snape never commented on me. I remember Sirius and Remus talking about me, of course I didn't think it was about me until now; but never Snape. He had years to do something about it, hate me as he did Harry, make my life a living hell, but he doesn't

"If you place that, the potion will explode," Lily whispered.

We were in potions class and the teacher was a jovial old man called Slughorn. Like Snape, he favored some student above other, unlike Snape, not all the students he favored in were in Slytherin and he wasn't biased toward blood standing. Lily was one of his favorites, as were James and Sirius.

He wasn't particularly fond of me, usually ignored my presence, but at least he never hovered like Snape did. I actually found myself becoming better at potions, but I think that's partially Lily's fault. She's a natural at potions. If I thought Snape was good, he paled in comparison to her. What she did with potions, my mom did the same with cooking. It was like breathing for her. I was astounded that Harry was absolute bullocks at potions, well if Snape was teaching I don't really blame him much.

"Gin," Sirius hissed from behind me.

"What?" I hissed back, half listening to what he was saying and half trying to make sure I didn't screw up my potion too badly.

"Next week, Halloween, Hogsmeade," he whispered, "wanna come?"

I gave him a brazen smile, "Asking me out are you Black?" I teased.

Surprisingly, he turned red, or was it really red or it was just the smoke coming from my potion. Lily dropped a few items into my cauldron and it simmered down.

"Watch it carefully," she quietly explained, "they're very unpredictable,"

I nodded, and looked at the instruction carefully again.

"I wasn't asking you out," Sirius murmured, "We were just thinking of going out for a celebratory drink in the Three Broomsticks,"

I smiled at him, this was perfect.

"Really?" I said as quietly as I could trying to contain my joy, "That's an awesome idea,"

He gave me a flirtatious smile, "Anything for the lady,"

I turned to Lily and Alice, "Want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I can't stay long," Alice told me, "I promised Frank I'd spend the day with him,"

I knew full well she was.

Lily looked reluctant, "I was hoping we'd spend some time together," she said, sending a small frown at the marauders, "have some girl time,"

I pouted, I usually got what I wanted from my brothers from my well practiced pout, "They just want to congratulate me on making it on the team,"

Her disinclination was fading, my pout was working, "Ok fine,"

My insides were bursting with joy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I really was planning on asking her out. I guess, since she's pretty hot, in my year, a Gryffindor, none of my friends seems to be interested, I haven't gone out with her, and I called dibs first, that it was only natural that I ask her out.

I'd be lying if I told you my intentions were totally pure. A teenage boy filled with hormones and no direction, please. Now that I didn't think of her as a self centered bitch, my mind suddenly placed a big target on her head.

Though I denied it and made up some excuse when she bluntly stated my intentions for some reason. Why did I do that? When I had to tell my friends that invited Ginny to join us along with Lily and Alice, Remus was suspicious, James was cool with it since Lily was joining but Peter was annoyed. We planned on spending this Hogsmeade weekend to plan the Halloween prank that night, and Peter hates it when we have to change plans, especially if it was because of other people.

So this is where I was, in Hogsmeade with the whole Gryffindor 5th year having a drink. It may sound fun, but we never really did get along with the girls. There's always the fighting, and the yelling. James will ask Lily out, Lily will refuse, James will persist, Alice will say something about giving her some space, Peter will butt in and tell Alice to mind her own business, Remus will tell Peter to shut it, Lily will defend her friend and mention some rule or something that we broke sometime ago, I will start bragging how awesome all of the things we did was, James would try asking her out again, Lily will huff and try listing down all of our flaws, Peter will call her a name, Remus will try stopping the fight from escalating, Alice will retaliate by calling us every foul name she could think of, Remus will stop trying to stop us, I'll start listing down all their flaws, James will ask Lily out again, and all the while our noise level increase until a teacher yells at us or one of the two groups walk off.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted us as the girls and her sat down on our booth, "thanks for inviting us Sirius,"

I could feel everyone's glare on me.

"Everyone ready to order?" James asked, motioning for the waitress to come to us, "A round of butterbeer please,"

"James, do you mind trading place with me?" Ginny suddenly said, "It's a bit chilly here,"

She stood up so James could take her place next to Lily and Ginny sat next to me.

"Stop crushing into me," Lily told James.

"I don't have a lot of space," he grumbled, trying to scoot as much as he can to give her space.

What was up with her? Why did she hate James so much? If she wasn't so damn annoying and spiteful I would have thought she was the perfect match for James, but she was annoying and spiteful.

"Ok," Ginny said loudly, cutting out those two before their fight escalated, "How have you guys been? I feel like I haven't spent time with you in ages,"

It was a bit unusual for Ginny to be so socializing, but it was true, we haven't been able to spend time with her. Ever since she became friends with the girls and their constant presence with her put a halt in our mission to 'get to know Ginny Westly'. James thought it was nice that she was becoming more open and found friends on her own and if she wants to stay friends with us it was her choice not ours. I guess she didn't find us annoying, beside her protests before.

"Oh you know, usual business," Peter told her, "Nothing we can really tell you about,"

I rolled my eyes. It was like him to try acting all mysterious and make people want to ask just so he can be all superior at knowing something they don't.

She gave him a polite smile, "Well I don't want to butt in on your business so let's switch to a topic everyone can talk about,"

Peter looked disgruntled; I suppose he wanted Ginny to ask about it. I quietly applauded the girl for the diplomatic answer.

"Prepared for OWLs yet?" Alice asked uncomfortably.

"Nobody wants to talk about OWLs," I said loudly. We came out to rid our thoughts of school and she wants to talk about bloody OWLs.

"Well then you pick a topic you prick," Lily growled.

"Anything but the OWLs, sick and tired of hearing about that stupid exam from the teachers," I retorted.

"That's rich," Lily said, her volume increasing, "coming from you. Fail much?"

"No need to yell Evans. We can hear you just fine," James told her as he stuck a finger in the ear nearest to Lily.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Alice grumbled.

"Who invited you here anyway?" Peter snapped, "Nobody wanted you here. We didn't want any of you barging in,"

Ginny looked at me with a baffled expression.

"You told me-," she started but didn't continue.

I shook my head, "I was only inviting you," I told her truthfully, "I didn't think you'd invite them,"

She stared at me, then at the rest of them, "Look can't we just all be matured here? I mean, we're the only fifth year Gryffindors in this school,"

"Look Weastly," Peter talked as if explaining to a child, "You're new ok, so don't butt in. We," he indicated us guys, "just don't 'get together' with them," he indicated the girls, "and I honestly don't know how you fit into all of this,"

She blinked a few times before talking, "This is how Gryffindor acts?" she whispered in a low voice, "So much for house unity. No wonder Voldemort is winning,"

We all flinched. Other than Dumbledore, we've never heard anyone mention his name. I looked around waiting for something to happen,

"You said his name," Peter said in shock, "You can't say his name,"

I saw that all of us were cowering while Ginny stood up.

"This is what Gryffindor is reduced to?" she commented in a strange disappointed tone.

"What do you know about Gryffindor?" Remus asked challengingly, "Peter's right, you're just new,"

She frowned, "I know enough," she said in a cold voice.

I felt like she was staring at all our souls. I couldn't help but admire her. Before I could say or do anything, she left the room.

She confused me. She's confused me since the moment she fell from the sky, a puzzle that I haven't been able to solve.

Lily and Alice left soon after she did. They seem to think it was our fault that Ginny got so pissed. I may be the 'most charming' boy in Hogwarts (not self proclaimed by the way) but for the life of me, I do not understand girls at all. It wasn't like I wanted those two to come, I just wanted Ginny. And to make matters worse, Peter was glaring at me the whole time for bringing them along, and James kept throwing calculated looks at my direction.

I couldn't bother to care much for the conversation after she left so I just went out to look for her. It was rather odd the way she reacted. She knew that we didn't get along with them, she knew yet she reacted so harshly.

I looked around hoping to get a glimpse of her fire red hair but no luck. I was about give up when I saw her standing by the shack. I was surprised. People, especially girls, didn't like hanging out anywhere near the Shrieking Shack. It was probably because she's new here.

I crept slowly behind her, ready to pounce behind her.

"Hey Sirius," she said quietly without moving an inch.

I sighed, "How's you know I was here?"

She turned her head and gave me a coy smile, "Wouldn't you like to know,"

I stood next to her, "They say this place is haunted," I told her.

She grinned, "Is it?"

I lowered my voice, "They say that some nights the villagers could hear howls and pained screams. They say that evil lurks inside,"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the shack at an alarming speed, "Let's go say hello then,"

I was rather intrigued. I knew that the 'evil' there was really just Remus so I just followed her. I figured she'd stop when she gets close enough but she didn't until we reached the front door.

"Mr. Evil!" she yelled, knocking vigorously at the door.

I just crossed my arms, "Fine don't believe me,"

"It's not full moon, so I highly doubt Remus is in there, that and the fact that I just saw him,"

I blinked twice, "How'd you know?"

She bit her lips, "I asked Madam Pomfrey where he stays during full moon,"

I didn't believe her but it made sense enough for me not to question further.

"I'm sorry about the argument," I hurriedly said.

Apology was really not my thing but around her I found myself doing that a lot.

She looked at me with frustration, "Look, I know I over reacted," I nodded, "but I hate the fact that you, the only Gryffindors of our year, don't get along. How are we suppose to-"

I waited for her to continue but she just stopped and sat on the stairs of the front porch.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I ask begrudgingly, "Why is it so important for you that we get along?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but frowned and closed it. She didn't speak for a long time. I was playing with a piece of stuck I found on the ground when she did speak.

"I don't know," she whispered quietly. For a moment I thought it was just a gust of wind and when I realized that she was the one who made the sound it took me a while to remember the question I asked.

She rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Sometimes I feel like there's something I should know but –," she groaned.

I sat next to her, "Whatever it is it can't be that important,"

She turned to me sharply, "It is," she stood up, "I have to go,"

I looked at her, "Where?"

She didn't answer, she just walked away hastily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: This past weeks have been incredibly dull for me, since I've practically have been lifeless here, I'd like to hear about what you've been up to for the summer. Just write in down on the review (no this isn't a trick to get you to review… or is it? no really, I'm just honestly bored out of my mind) I want to know the best thing you've done this summer. Answer the question and you get ice cream (I'm tired of cookies and I don't know how to bake)

Also, I'm looking for a beta, if you are one or can recommend one please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I haven't updated in two months or so, sorry about that. I got a beta and asked him/her to review my story so I could re-post it, but my beta couldn't finish it so I'll just stick to not having one. Please don't be too nazi-y if you spot a grammatical mistake.

Enjoy the chapter….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There's something going on with me. I wanted to tell Sirius everything; I wanted him to know everything. I opened my mouth so say it but my mind went blank. It was the strangest thing. Sometimes there are moments when I think I'm suppose to know something but I just can't remember it. What's going on?

Sirius must have been bewildered. After all I did just leave him without saying a word but I was too confused to worry about that.

"Heard the lions found a new cub to send to the snake pit," hissed an oddly familiar voice.

I gripped wand and pointed it to its source, "What do you want?"

The boy looked like Sirius but a lot younger, he appeared to be just a third year, "Feisty," he drawled in a manner similar to Draco's, "I can see why my brother is interested in you,"

I ignored his comment, "I'll ask one last time," I glared, "What do you want?"

Could it be that he was Regulus Black? Most likely.

If I had to admit, I was impressed by the way he held himself, full of confidence. Unlike Draco, he did not have cronies with him. He still managed to look intimidating even though I was older than him. Probably it was because if the fact that I was shorter than average so he was almost my height.

He smirked, "It was nice talking to you," taking a few steps back, "I'll enjoy playing against you at the match," I watched him carefully as he stalked off. He had a self-assured stride that was usually only done by rich aristocratic purebloods.

Deciding to ignore that conversation I wandered about the castle trying to collect my thoughts. There were pieces of my life I keep trying to remember but for some reason I can't. Like, there was a boy I knew in the future who liked taking pictures and had an odd obsession with Harry, he had blonde hair, really nice, I used to hang out with him a lot but I could not remember his name. Also my house, I could remember the backyard, the garden shed, taking out the garden gnomes, my room, the ghoul in the attic, but I couldn't remember how many rooms there was or what the kitchen looked like. And the more I tried recalling these things the faster they slipped away just like a dream you desperately try to cling to as you wake up.

"Ginny," a voice yelled shaking me out of my reverie; I turned to see Remus walking to me. He was towering over me so I had to look up. "I wanted to apologize about the argument," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed, "But what's the deal with you guys not getting along?" I asked, "It's not like we're kids and girls can't hang around with guys. And don't lie to me Remus, I know you've had your fair share of girls," It was oddly satisfying to see the end of his ears turn red.

"I haven't – the girl, are – I'm not really their type," he was fumbling with his words that I had to let out a small snicker.

I took a step closer to him, "Why Remus, I'll have you know I find you very attractive," I whispered softly. I know I shouldn't but he just looked too cute and blushing that I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe I got my professor to blush.

I blinked. _Professor? Where did that come from? Oh yeah, he taught me defense classes during my second year, how could I forget that?_ I also felt that there was something else that happened during that year. I mentally shook my head, _whatever it was it couldn't have been that important._

"Ginny you ok?" Remus asked. I was stunned by how close we were but then I remembered what I was doing.

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him brushing of his concerns. He didn't look too convinced and pulled me by a windowsill next to me.

"Are you still bothered by the fight?" he asked.

I recalled the topic we were talking about and nodded, ''I probably don't deserve one but it would be nice if you gave me an explanation," I told him.

He chuckled, "You really want to know don't you?" he asked, I nodded vigorously, "Ok I'll tell. I guess it started back in our first train ride to Hogwarts, James was raised in a family of Gryffindors so when he heard Snape saying that he wanted to be in Slytherin, well you can guess how James reacted. Lily didn't like the things James said about Snape and became very pissed at him. She never really forgave him and James did nothing to remedy that, even when he realized that he liked Lily. In fact he even sometimes made it worse, he didn't like the fact that Lily would chose Snape over him so he and Sirius tend to prank Snape a lot. Lily hated it and Alice, well it was easier for her to just side with Lily since they're roommates and all then, that and the fact that she's been the butt of our pranks a few times." He looked at me sheepishly but whispered, "I think she would have been more forgiving if it wasn't for Lily though,"

"Guess whatever era you're in there's going to be a will-they-won't-they type of couple," I commented, think of my brother and a certain best friend of his.

A small frown appeared on his face but he shrugged, "I hope we're good," Remus told me.

I leaned on his shoulder, "We'll always be good,"

He wrapped his arm around him in a half hug and we stayed in that position for some time until a voice disturbed us.

"Careful Gin," Peter yelled loudly from the corridor, "He bites,"

I hated the name Gin. I found it annoying, though not as annoying as Virginia, but I forced myself to smile at him. I did see Sirius grimace and hit him on the head rather hard with a book.

"Shout it out to the whole world why don't you," he told Peter. Sirius glanced at me and then to Remus and frowned, "What's going on here?"

Remus chuckled, "We were just confessing our love for each other,"

I looked at Remus, he had this mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "We were about to make out when you interrupted us," I told Sirius.

I could have sworn I heard Sirius growl but Remus burst out laughing next to me, I laughed along with him.

"You should have seen your face," Remus said with a smirk, "feeling a bit upset there?"

I had no idea what he was talking but Sirius and Peter must have because Peter burst out laughing, much like we did a few seconds ago, and Sirius scowled. I stood up, letting Remus' hand that was on me drop.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I really don't want to spend the remaining day talking about snips, snails and puppy dog tails," I said to them.

I really just wanted sometime alone to think about what Remus just told me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with that information but I knew it had to be relevant somehow. I must have a purpose here, and if that purpose was to get Lily and James together so be it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nervous?" asked Fabian, who sat next to me while Gideon took my other side.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Gideon said.

"We'll keep you safe," said Fabian.

"No one's died under our watch,"

"Yet,"

"But then again,"

"There's always a first time,"

I hit them both on the shoulder playfully, "I'll personally blame you for any broken bone I get during the game,"

"Careful here Fabe,"

"I know Gid, she a fiery little thing,"

They started laughing, and I copied soon after, relieving me of the tension.

"Eat!" Tyler barked at us, as he played with his food, not taking a bite.

"When you become captain, do you go through some kind of ritual that makes you bark at people and not eat, before a game?" I asked, earning me laughs from the team and a glare from James.

"It's his first year as captain, and he thinks we'll end up last place for some reason," Mary told me.

"Well, someone's got to be the last place," James told the young seeker, and only other girl in the team, jestingly.

"And I will make your lives hell if that someone become us," Tyler told them, making us shiver a bit.

The Slytherin team, I observed, also seemed nervous. A boy caught my eyes, he was sitting in the middle, and I recognized him as Regulus. I haven't told anyone about my confrontation with him and I wasn't really planning to. He seemed like a very intriguing character. He caught me looking at him and he sent me a challenging smirk. Before I can react, Tyler ushered us out of the Great Hall and into the changing room, where he gave his 'team pep talk'.

I heard the announcements going on, and we mounted on our brooms waiting for our names to be called.

"I present you the Gryffindors!" said an announcer, "Macdonald, Prewett, Prewett, Potter, new chaser and student, West, Black, and last and certainly not the least, Captain Marx!"

I flew around the pitch, and I felt the familiar excitement. Nostalgia ran through my bones when I saw Fabian and Gideon flying around, and James, looking so much like Harry, Fred and George sweeping through the pitch.

"And now the Slytherin!" cried the announcer, "Mulciber, Elhan, Veyhorn, Black, Aires, Todd, Bale, and Captain Morgan!"

I looked at the other Black, and saw him looking back at me. He sent me the same smirk, before Professor Rogers, the Quidditch instructor, asked the leaders to shake hands to start the game.  
It was a harsh game, and we were determined to win. We were leading by 200 points and the Slytherin were getting desperate. The bludgers were flying around like lunatics, and broken bones were ignored. The whistle was heard, telling everyone the game was over.

I looked around and to my surprise, saw Sirius' brother holding the snitch. The Slytherin team, angry about their loss, went back to their changing room, while the Gryffindor team was surrounded by a massive crowd.

"Party!" cried Sirius, leading the group to the common room.

I was never really a popular person back in my time, so when random people I didn't even know was looking at me in awe and congratulating me I small part of me relished in it.

"Hey?" asked a grey eyed boy, putting his arm around my waist. I could smell fire whiskey on his breathe.

I rolled her eyes, and pushed him roughly. I saw Alice talking to Frank Longbottom, the head boy, and Lily was also with a guy, a blonde boy who tired groping her before she threatened him. Lily seemed to be doing fine, pointing her wand at the guy, so I turned my eyes to the marauders. As expected, I saw James talking to his friends, eyeing Lily from time to time, Remus was trading chocolate frog cards with a third year, Peter was desperately, but failingly, trying to impress a girl, who was too busy looking at Sirius, and Sirius was looking at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Before I could approach him I felt something touching my butt and I turn around.

"Yes?" I asked vehemently, giving him a death glare.

"How you doing sugar?" it was the same guy as before. I kneed him in the groin before leaving the common room. I walked around the castle without a care, appreciating, for the first time in my life, the fact that I had six brothers. Back in her time, guys were a bit frightened of her, not only because of my famous bat-bogey hex, but also the well known fact that I had 6 brothers. One of which was a dragon trainer.

"What's little Miss Gryffindor doing out here?" said a voice from the shadows.

I immediately had my wand out at the voice, and to my surprise it was Sirius' brother lurking in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not unkindly but with curiosity.

"I'm avoiding the common room until the whole match blows over, or at least until you Gryffindors stop creating a racquet," he said smiling, I found myself entranced by it for a moment, it was very similar to Sirius' smile, "My team's going to put blame on the easiest person, meaning me, so I thought I shouldn't be around while they wallow," he said, stepping up to the light. I notice how different he looked from Sirius; he was skinny, pale, and his hair was short, silky, and straight, while Sirius was muscular, tan, and wavy dark brown hair.

I suddenly saw him closing in on me. I couldn't move, his stare was intense, his smile captivating. He eerily reminded me of Tom, when he was still nice. He stopped in front of me, and removed piece of hair that fell on my face, his touch unconsciously made me shiver.

"You haven't answered my question," he whispered in my ear.

"What question?" I asked, me hand still gripping on me wand tightly.

"What are you doing here, wandering far from your den?" he asked placing a hand on me waist.

"I left to get away from _boys_ who are doing pretty much the same thing that you are doing to me now," I said with a hard shove. _Cocky bastard._

He staggered a few steps back before giving me a callous look, "They weren't joking when they told us that you were a feisty thing,"

With fast-paced steps, he immediately reached me and grabbed me arm, I was about to jinx him when a flash of light hit him across the chest. I saw Sirius rushing towards us fuming.

"Regulus!" yelled Sirius, his voice extremely cold. He took his brother from the collar and shook him. Regulus gave him a nefarious smile and spat on his face, Sirius punched him.

"Resorting to muggle means? Mum's going to be so proud," he said mockingly but I could see that he was hurt.

"Leave," Sirius said in a deadly voice, making me flinch, he watched intensely as Regulus walked away, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

"I'll see you again Red," he said maliciously.

I was in a trance like state. I couldn't believe someone as young as Regulus would be capable of such malice. I wondered what could drive a kid like him to this extent. Just how influential was Voldemort to them?

Sirius turned to me, "What were you doing out?" he asked with concern and a hint of anger still there. I was shaken from my thoughts.

"Nothing, just felt like walking," I said defensively, "the common room was getting to crowded for my taste,"

Sirius took my arm gently and looks at the bruise starting to form from when Regulus grabbed me, I was slightly shock, since I didn't notice how hard he held me.

"You should get this checked out," he said with a frown.

I laughed, "You're the last person who should be telling people to go get their bruises checked out,"

"You're right," said Sirius rubbing the back of his neck.

"But thanks anyway," I said, tiptoeing and pecks him on the cheek and heads back to the dorm, not noticing his blush.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'll try getting the next one posted asap since I'm running behind schedule already (not that I actually have a schedule…)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Leaving the country this Friday, off to college. I don't know how long it'll take me to set up the computer and internet there so I'll give you this before I go… enjoy

**Reposting because I did make an error… many thanks to Tessia for pointing them out for me **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was almost winter break and I was disappointed that I would be left alone again for the break. My parents didn't like the fact that I was in Gryffindor, scratch that, my parents hated the fact that I wasn't in Slytherin and they loathed the fact that I didn't give an damn about their pureblood mantra. So my dearest mother decided to ruin the happiest time of the year by sending a letter to Dumbledore forbidding me to leave the castle during the holidays. The wretched bitch.

I longed for a time I would be able to escape. To just leave and live. After Hogwarts it was a dream of mine to travel around with my friends. Go around the world, visit exotic places and just forget everything.

I sighed, I knew it was impossible. There was a war going on and I wasn't about to run while those people, people like my parents, were running amok. I will fight tooth and nail before I let them win this. I was not going to be some kind of coward that runs away from a fight. I knew that no matter how much I longed to leave, after Hogwarts I was going to sign up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I was going to be an auror.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here Padfoot?" asked James, looking at me curiously as he packed his things. I was shaken from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered nonchalantly, "My dear old mother didn't allow me to go, and Dumbledore just can't let me leave the castle with others unless it's with parent's or guardian's consent,"

"That really sucks mate," said James, giving me a pat goodbye on the back, "really wish I could sneak you out,"  
"I know, but Dumbledore's keeping an eye out for me. Besides, Ginny will be here too, and no Slytherin are staying, so I guess it won't be that bad,"  
James shrugged, "I'll see you when school starts,"  
"Say hi to your parents for me," I told him.

It was the same thing every year. James would try to argue with Dumbledore to change the rules, Dumbledore would refuse, we'd pull a prank on him, it will succeed but we know it's just because Dumbledore allowed it to, and we'd have a good laugh before the rest of the marauders leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I didn't know you were staying here," I stated when I saw Sirius sitting by the fire in the common room. Most student went home to spend time with their families, with the ongoing war it was difficult to tell when was the last time you were going to see them. This time was very different to my time.

"Yes, well it's not like my dear old mother's depressed that her traitorous son isn't going to darken her doorsteps," he grumbled.  
I snorted, and curled up on the couch next to him, my head on the arm rest and my feet lightly touching his leg. I remember how horrid his mother was, is. She was loud and very prejudice, I remember feeling sorry for Sirius, for having her as a mother back in my time.

I watched the fire and remembered my last Christmas when I was curled up in pretty much the same position awaiting for some news about my father. I vaguely recalled when my mother told us to go to sleep and Sirius went to my room and let me cry in his arms as he waited patiently for me to sleep. There were things I now understood, like why Remus kept mispronouncing my last name when he taught me, and why Sirius looked at me oddly when he thought I didn't notice him staring; there were still some unanswered questions but I knew I would find out the answers.

"What's your family like?" asked Sirius, his cocky grin missing from his face, "I mean you know how my brother is, and my parents are pretty much the same,"

I looked at him intently before looking back at the fire, trying to imagine my parents and brothers, "My dad is addicted to muggles, he thinks that they're the most fascinating people. He has a collection of plugs and other eclectroniks and he even bewitched a car to fly,"

"Cool," Sirius said interestingly. He's gaze was rather intense when I looked at him, I couldn't help my face from blushing as he stared at me so I turned back to the fire.

"Mum has the temper of a Hungarian horntail, if provoked, you'll be hearing her yell a thousand miles away, but she has a heart so great it chokes you. She has a natural motherly instinct that reaches even those who aren't hers. My oldest brother, he's a curse breaker, and works in Egypt, he deals with mummies and ancient runes. He has wicked tattoos and earrings, and he taught me how to punch," I vaguely heard Sirius chuckle as I continued reminiscing.

"The second one works in Romania with dragons, which I think is the most amazing jobs. He's an amazing Quidditch player and I only know one person who could possibly beat him. During family reunions, he always shows us some new scar or burn making mum go ballistic. Then my third brother-"  
"Wait," said Sirius, interrupting me, "how many sibling do you have?"  
"Six brother, only girl," I told him, laughing at the shocked look in his face.

'Six,' he mouthed, before recovering, "Ok continue to brother number three,"  
I was quite impressed by how fast he got over the initial shock that most people get when I tell them I was six brothers. "He's the studious one. Always studying, always trying to go higher, he left our family not too long ago because of it, but even if he hurt us if he ever chooses to come back, which I hope he does, we'll forgive him but not without a punch or two," I continued, "Now there's the twins, the most mischievous pair I know. They would drive mum over the edge so many times that I'd say they were either masochists, or suicidal. They love pranking, it's their passion, and they always bring a smile on people's faces," I recalled their last Hogwarts prank with a snicker, "Last but not the least, my youngest brother, he's barely a year older than me. We used to be really close, but when he left for school, we grew apart, but I still love him like crazy. He's the thickest guy I know, but also the most amazing chest player in all of England. He's a loyal and brave person, and despite the fact that he's the most over protective person when it comes to me, he's also my best friend," I can't help my eyes from watering as I remember them. They constantly invaded my thoughts and not knowing how they were doing was torturous.

"My family's poor, we live in a small area were the extra rooms have been magically attached, we have gnomes in our garden, a ghoul in our attic, hand-me-down clothes, but I wouldn't trade that for all the riches in the world." I was full out crying now; I didn't even bother stopping my tears. Since I've arrived, I haven't talked about them and I was extremely grateful to be able to open up to Sirius.

He laid next to me, holding me tightly as I let out the emotions I've been bottling up for some time now. "I miss them, I don't even know if they're still alive," I wept holding on to his shirt like a life line.

"What are their names?" he asked me when my cries subsided.

"I can't tell," I whispered, it would be too dangerous if he finds out the truth. I was thankful that he didn't insist, instead he just pulled me tighter. I was so happy I had him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Happy Christmas," I heard Sirius yell loudly when he saw me.

I greeted him with a bright smile, and proceeded to look at the gifts. It was a relatively small pile compared to what I was used to, not that I cared. There were some from Lily, Alice and the marauders. I was quite surprised they gave me anything and slightly guilty that I couldn't give them better gifts. I didn't really have money so I just gave them chocolates from Honeydukes.

"That's it?" asked Sirius who was chewing on a sugar quill, I raised an eyebrow, "I mean considering how many brothers you have, I thought you'd have more gifts," he said in his defense.

"They can't send me anything, to dangerous," I told him. I was really sad; it would be the first Christmas I spent without them.

Sirius looked at me sheepishly, knowing the dangers of the war, "Sorry," he muttered.

I waved it off, "Christmas!"

I loved Christmas, and I was going to make the best of what I had. I took his hand, leading him to the Great Hall. The rich aroma of the food reached my nose; the teachers, already dining, smiled at us.

"Sit," said Dumbledore, conjuring two chairs out of thin air, inviting us to sit on the faculty table.

"Nice game Ms. West," said Slughorn, complimenting me on the match against Slytherin.

I fought back a blush, but Slughorn just beamed at me, "Are you related to Joseph Weasley? He was the wizard who discovered to magical uses of a levite," he asked as I saw Sirius chatting with Professor Wyatt, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

I bit my lower lip. Yes, I was related to Joseph Weasley, he was my dad's great uncle, but I couldn't tell him that. "I don't think so, my last name is Weastly. And I'm not really familiar with the history of my family. I don't really pay attention when they talk about it you see," I answered convincingly. I even had the audacity to look guilty.

"Speaking off, where did you study before here?" he looked intrigued.

"A school near our home, it was a small institution, not a lot of students," I tried being as vague as possible.

"What's the name, perhaps I've heard of it," he asked persistently, I looked at Dumbledore for rescue. Fortunately he saw me.

"Now Horace, no need to question the poor girl," said Dumbledore when he caught my eye.

"There was an attack last week," McGonagall told Ames, the Herbology teacher, quietly, unaware that I was listening, "It's getting worse each time, they're getting bolder,"

I saw Ames shivered unconsciously, "It's going to get worse, much worse," she said, "it worries me every time the student leave, thinking it's the last time I'm going to see them,"

"Dumbledore and I already put protection spells on the homes of muggleborn students," said Flitwick.

"I've seen a hero fall down from lightning, he will end this," interrupted Thompson, the divination teacher.

I choked at surprisingly nothing. I grinned nervously at being caught eavesdropping when the teachers turned to look at me. McGonagall's lips thinned but didn't reprimand me, which I was very thankful for.

"Hero from lightning?" asked McGonagall in utter disbelief, "What are you going to tell me next, that a basilisk is living in the castle?"

I had to laugh, I really had to. McGonagall thought it was because of her joke, and gave me a smile. _I wonder if she'll remember that years from now?_

The meal was over sooner than I wanted it to end. It was my first time spending Christmas at Hogwarts, if you don't count the Yule Ball of course. In the Burrow, after the meal my brothers and I would usually play around, hang out and just have a blast.

"That was fun," I commented, as I looked out the window. I remembered the snow ball fights we used to have. The school was very empty, there wasn't a lot of things to take my mind off of things.

"Yeah, it was," Sirius agreed. I looked at Sirius; he didn't seem all that bothered that he was alone. He told me that he was used to spending Christmas alone. Even when he was with his family as a young boy, the winter holidays were spent being all dressed up at a boring event with people like the Malfoys.

"You wanna go out?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer, instead I ran upstairs to grab a coat.

I saw Sirius waiting for me patiently. I noticed that Sirius always had this confident look about him. The way he stood, his aura, the fact that his presence subtly demanded respect. He wasn't the type of person who would have an opinion and not express it.

"After you," he said chivalrously, even with a proper bow. At the same time, there was a childish innocence in him that makes me smile.

"Why thank you my good sir," I responded mockingly before running out, "Last one out is a gnome's wart,"

Sirius stood still for a few seconds, momentarily shocked, before running out to catch up with me. Due to my many experiences being chased by my brothers, and Filch, not that Sirius knew of this, I was extremely fast. Even though his legs were much longer than mine, he was barely keeping up.

"You," pant, "are," pant, "fast," Sirius leaned on the wall for support. He looked so defenseless, the perfect target.

"Gnome's wart!" I shouted as I threw a well packed snowball at him. The look on his face was hilarious, he didn't see it coming.

"What the-," Sirius gave me a look as if I grew another head, "A gnome's wart?" he said before joining my laughter.

"My brothers and I used to play this game," I explained, "Mum would always start screaming when we curse, so we would think of the most creative insult that didn't consist of any curses," It was Bill and Charlie who started it and they passed it along to us.

"Sound fun," he yelled, retaliating with his own snowball, "Troll's dung,"

"Amateur," I glanced at him haughtily, "Snape's zit,"

Sirius gave a disgusted look.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: If I made any errors, or there are bits you can't understand, please inform me…. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was too caught up with exploring the place here, fixing my new apartment and stuff. I'm now staying the beautiful country of New Zealand It's a nice place and hopefully I'll continue enjoying my time here…

Thanks for all the review! They make me smile… Oh and have you guys seen the new Harry Potter film yet? If you haven't, shame on you! I watched it in the IMAX theater on the opening night, freaking awesome! I think it's by far the best hp movie since they stuck pretty close to the book….

Anyway, hope you enjoy this….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Check mate," she said for the seventh time.

"What just happened?" I asked in shock, as I saw my king being corned by her rook and bishop, "I swear I was winning,"

"Just because you managed to capture most of my people does not mean you were winning," she said, "there is no such thing as wining in chess, only winners,"

"Damn you're good," I decided put the pieces away as I was tired of losing, "Where'd you learn to play so well?"

"I told you," she started helping me put the things back, "my brother plays chess. So far he's won 78 times against me, and I've won 26 times,"

I had to whistled, "He must be that good,"

"Or you're just _that_ bad," she said cheekily.

"Hey!" I pretended to look hurt.

"Let's go out," said Ginny after some silence. She always wanted to go out and take walks. "It's so boring staying in the common room,"

"Virginia West, are you asking me out?" I asked suggestively.

Ginny turn her head at me so fast that her hair look like a tornado made out of fire. I was both entranced and scared, more scared though.

"You call me that again, and you will lose the ability to bear children," she said icily, "And no, I'm not asking you out. Not after you call me by that name," she told me as an after note.

I looked at her in shock, unable to move. Part captivated by her temper and part terrified by it. I honestly did like her personality very much; she was starting to be one of my favorite people.

"Are you coming?" she asked, waiting impatiently by the door.

I shook my head before getting up to follow her.

"You're scary, you know that," I said, as I jogged to keep up with her.

"So I've heard," she was not slowing down.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever," she answered, "Just want to explore the castle,"

A bright idea popped out of my head and I immediately took her arm, forcing her to match her pace with me, "Well, why didn't you say so, Ginny, you are about to get a tour of the castle that no one's ever gotten before,"

I started showing her secret passages around the castle. I was sure there wasn't a student in this castle that knew as many secret passages as we, the marauders, did and I didn't know why but I was very willing to share it with her. She looked impressed with some of the things I showed her, and even laughed at my storied of how we his in that place, or pranks someone in this room.

Her laugh, I noticed, wasn't one of those high pitched giggle that I hear with other girls I've dated, her laugh was natural. It was loud, it was real. That's one of the things I really did like about her.

"And now for the finale," I said, taking her to the statue of the one eyed witch. I tapped my wand on it "Dissendium", I muttered and the statue moved aside, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Come on," I took her hand and led her inside. The tunnel was very dark but I knew my way around. I did light up my wand to be able to see the floor. We saw a few rats, those were not uncommon. I saw her shift around uncomfortably but did not start screaming in fear. I grinned; I was actually expecting her to let out a shrill scream but was thankful she didn't.

"You're not planning on killing me then ditching my body here, are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Are you sure?" I tried making my voice as scary as possible.

I don't think it worked since Ginny snorted, "You just ruined it," she chuckled, "That was utterly horrid,"

"Do you want me to show you the surprise or not?"

"Ok, fine. No more insulting your bruised and pathetic ego,"

"Hey!"

"Starting right now,"

We continued walking, and the farther we walked, the colder it got. I felt Ginny move closer to me, I could smell her strawberry scented hair. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm, and I heard her sigh in content. I was immensely thankful that it was too dim for her to see my face since I was sure it was red.

"Here we are," I stopped before a metallic ladder. "Hold this," I took her hand and led it to the ladder and held her waist as she climbed to support her.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe, as she slowly ascended the steps with me just below her.

"Surprise," I told her mischievously. I was rather fond of surprises; I liked seeing people shocked faces, that's why I liked pranking.

"It better be a nice one," she said, before a loud thud was heard, "OUCH!" she cried loudly.

I grimaced; I forgot to warn her about the cellar door. With ease, I maneuvered myself so that I was in the same step as she was.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

Our bodies were pressed up together since I had to hold on to the same bar she was holding on. Her other hand was clutching the top of her head, making half of her body supported by me.

"I'm fine," she murmured.

I pushed the wood on top of us with some effort, and gently pushed her up. As I went to move myself up, I heard her gasp. I grinned at her.

"Oh Merlin," she said dumbfounded. I pushed the hidden door back down as I got out, it immediately blended to the dust on the floor.

"Are we in Honeydukes?" she asked in awe.

My glee was uncontainable. I figured she would like it and I'm glad she did.

"How's the head?" I gently placed a hand on her head to see if she had a bump.

She brushed me off and rubbed her head vigorously, "It's fine, this definitely was worth the bump,"

"Good,"

It wasn't very difficult to blend in with the other shoppers. As soon as we got out of the cellar, we could barely move. There were many customers inside the shop. Since it was the holidays, it wasn't baffling.

"I didn't bring any money," she said, as we looked around the store.

"Don't worry, I bought enough to buy the whole store," I said proudly. I brought a hefty amount with me as I always do. Even if my mother is terrible and incredibly nasty, she hasn't cut me off from the family accounts at Gringotts and I fully take advantage of it.

"Shut it you," she said, but still looked unsure.

"Don't worry about it Gin," I convinced, taking sweets from the shelves, "It's no big deal," I started getting some items that I knew I was running out of, like acid pops. I also decided to buy some sugar quills for Remus, chocolate frogs for James and Bertie Bott's for Peter. I saw Ginny hesitantly take a few here and there when she noticed how much I had in my basket. I decided to take some extra sweets for her.

When we headed out to Zonko's I was impressed when Ginny treated herself with Dungbombs and Rotting Jelly, jelly that makes the consumer's mouth look rotten. I never figured her as a prankster.

"I grew up with a bunch of guys," she said as an explanation. "I had to defend myself," I remembered she mentioned her brothers who loved jokes. An idea started forming in my head.

"No," she said, not even missing a single beat, "I will not help you put up pranks in the girl's dormitory,"

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

She just smiled mysteriously as she walked past me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time the sun was starting to set, and we circled the lake twelve times. I had my arm draped around her shoulder, and her head rested comfortable on my chest. Our laughter, which echoed around the grounds, probably woke up some creatures, but I didn't notice nor did I care.

"The sun's starting to set," I commented as I watched the horizon, Ginny turned, and her hair caught my attention. The sun's glare, matched her hair. I shook myself confusedly, wondering why these kinds of thought were popping in my head; it wasn't like I've thought of Lily that way. I, Sirius Black, Hogwarts playboy, do not notice girl's hair, I do not think about how chocolates match girls' eyes, and I most certainly do not blush. So what was happening?

The days trickled by faster than I wanted, which I found bizarre because normally I would be jumping in excitement that my friends were arriving in a few days. This was by far the best Christmas I've ever had, and I didn't want it to end.

"This is nice," she said, her eyes were closed as she leaned against me as we watched the sun disappearing.

Even though I grunted in agreement, I was not observing the sun. My head rested softly on top of hers and my eyes were closed. I felt peaceful.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. I felt her lead and I opened my eyes. I was startled by how close her face was to mine, but I didn't show it.

I couldn't breathe properly; she was so close to me. I could count the freckles on her face, her coy smile, her curious gaze, her lips, dry from the cold. I did the one thing I usually got in trouble for: I let my instinct take over. I leaned in and soon felt her lips against mine. It wasn't lustful, merely a light kiss, her soft lips barely touching mine yet I felt a shock go through me. I felt as if my heart was about to explode, it both scarred and shocked me, but before I could do anything she pulled away.

She looked confused, and shocked, she started muttering incoherent words, but I caught a few, "can't,", "I have a boyfriend,", "shouldn't have happened,"

It felt as if someone just sent a dementor on me when I watched Ginny run away from me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Don't forget to press the review button!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sirius**

I felt like shit. Why did I feel like shit? My friends where going to arrive in just a few hours yet I felt like shit.

My walk back to the castle that night was hell. I the cold wind biting through my skin and bones, even under the warm covers of my blankets I could still feel it. I avoided Ginny at all costs, which proved fairly easy since she seemed to be avoiding me too.

I ignored the pain and humiliation of what she did to me by focusing my attention elsewhere. I spent my time perfecting the animagus potion. It was almost complete; it just needed a day or two. This is what my friends and I have been waiting for since we found out that animagi aren't affected by a werewolf's bite. I could feel the excitement, we were close.

It didn't take long before they arrived, it was quite the scene. I've sent them regular owls informing them about my winter holidays, omitting Ginny though. I could tell from their replies that they were just as excited as I am to finish the potion. Three years of hard work was paying off.

After a few haste greetings, we headed off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Thankfully, the loud ghost wasn't there to interrupt us. She was highly annoying, though a few of my winks and flirts usually got her giddy and I managed to make her promise to tell no one of what we were up to.

"I can't believe it," James said in awe as he gazed upon the potion.

"Are you sure you guys are up to this? I really don't mind if you change your minds," Remus said with a worried tone, but I could tell he too was glad that the potion was finished.

"Let's drink it," Peter was practically shaking in glee. I was tempted to role my eyes at him since he wasn't much help in making the potion, but I knew exactly how he felt.

With ease, James conjured three flask and poured part of the potion in each.

We looked at each other with huge grins, even Remus, who was reluctant, was smiling.

"Bottoms up," I said raising my flask to the two. They followed and repeated what I said before we drank at the same time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ginny**

I tried keeping him out of my thoughts, but I couldn't. His eyes, his smile, his lips, they swirled around in my head no matter what I do. It was a feeling I was all too familiar with, one I felt about Harry a long time ago, but at the same time it felt different, more extreme. How did he manage to make a place in my heart? He was Sirius, Sirius Black. He was the convict that escaped Azkaban, the man whose house I lived in while staying in Grimmauld.

_It was dark, no one was awake. Tom visited my dreams again, he had plagued my dreams more often now that I knew he was back. I had gotten used to it, I don't scream or cry anymore, but I still get frightened. He was the face of evil._

_I decided to go to the kitchen, maybe get a glass of milk or something. The hallway was quite scary; I can't believe that any normal person would even think about decorating it with heads of house elves. I thought it was a terrible thing to show anyone. I stifled a snicker at the thought of Hermione arriving and seeing the heads. I knew Ron would get an earful out of it._

_The kitchen wasn't as empty as I hoped for, but at the same time I was glad it wasn't. Even if the figure was asleep surrounded by bottles of what I suspected to be fire whiskey._

_Upon closer inspection, I saw it the figure was in fact the infamous Azkaban escapee. I've seen him a few times around the house, after all it was his house, but I've never tried making any form of contact with him. It surprised me at first to find out that he was actually innocent but I didn't let my mind wander around that topic for a long time. I did feel sad for him, for spending twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. No one deserves that. I remember sobbing in Hagrid's hut, apologizing profusely when he was released from Azkaban._

_Sirius whimpered, as if having a bad dream as well. Even though his face barely shows the markings of prison anymore, unlike in his wanted posters, I still see its presence whenever our eyes meet._

_I tried keeping quiet, as not to wake him. I thought I succeeded when I heard a voice._

"_Don't leave," he whispered. At first I thought he was sleep talking, but then I turned and saw his eyes on me. His eyes were red, from all the alcohol, the lack of sleep, or the tears threatening to pour out, I didn't know. _

_I froze. I didn't know what to do so I just forced a smile his way. He looked so sad, I couldn't just leave him, but what should I do? He was practically a stranger. I just did was he asked me to do, I didn't leave. I just stood there with my glass of milk looking at him. I didn't leave him._

"_Stay," his voice was raspy as he tried reaching me with his hands. Of course he didn't reach me because we were separated by a table. I took pity on him and sat next to him, his bloodshot eyes staring at me. He smelled of alcohol and dirt._

_He touched my hand tentatively, like he was checking to see if I was real. His hands were rough as I had expected, I sucked in an unexpected breathe at the touch. I was confused, but I didn't say anything. I offered whatever comfort I could offer to a man who spent twelve years in Azkaban. It felt odd, I'll admit, sitting next to a man who was practically a stranger, thinking of a way to comfort him. Next thing I knew, he wrapped his arm around me. He rested his head on my shoulder and he held me like I was life support._

"_Sirius?" I asked softly. I felt him burst into sobs, his warms tears cascading down my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do other done wrap him around my arms like we was doing to me._

_It did not pacify him. "Please stay," he begged, "Don't ever leave again," I figured he must be thinking of someone else. Perhaps an old flame, but he wasn't. "Ginny," he whispered. He was barely audible, which was surprising since his lips was right next to my ear but I heard him nonetheless._

_He fainted not too long after and fell on the floor to my utter shock. I removed my robe, which I wore before leaving my room, and covered him with it; he curled up in a fetal position as I did. I felt sorry for him. My heart broke at the sight of his evident pain._

"If I had known you were going to stay for the holidays I would have invited you to my place," Alice told me, shaking me out of the memory.

"Oh, it's ok. I didn't want to bother you with it," I replied. They just arrived and looked exhausted.

"I would have, but I don't think you'd have liked spending it with my sister," Lily said as she sat on her bed. "She's driving me nuts! Every time I go there she's so passive aggressive and my parents turn a blind eye. I can't even be happy in my own home anymore!"

I felt bad for Lily; I remembered when my brothers had to sneak Harry away from the dreadful Dursleys.

"Anyway, how was your time alone with Black?" Alice asked. I saw Lily sit up straighter to listen to my answer.

"It was ok," I answered truthfully and evasively.

"What do you mean it was 'ok'?" Alice persisted, "Give us details. Did he hit on you? He hits on everyone, except Lily because James called dibs –"

"Hey!"

"and Sirius values those kinds of things. So what's he like without the rest of the ensemble?'

I bit my lips. I didn't want to think about Sirius. I really think I hurt his feelings, no, I _know_ I hurt his feelings. I haven't seen nor talked to him since that kiss. "He's different, but the same. Does that make sense?"

They both shook their heads.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sirius**

It's been a while since I last talked to Ginny. It wasn't very difficult to avoid her. We've, the marauders and I, have been busy with full moons, with school works, with pranks. I didn't even want to think about her, I had other girls to concern me. There was that fourth year Ravenclaw, that sixth year Hufflepuff, I didn't need her. Then why did my life still feel like something was missing?

I saw Snivellus passing by. I needed something to keep my mind off of her.

"Hey Prongs, look what the bat dragged in," I sneered as I watched the greasy git walking without his normal equally annoying Slytherin friends.

James didn't look too interested, that is until he saw that Snivellus was walking towards his beloved Lily. I smirked; this was going to be interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ginny**

"Hey Lily," said Snape handing her a gift, "Happy Birthday," as he pointedly ignore Alice and I. I knew that Lily still held hope that Snape would change so I didn't say anything. She opened it, inside was a beautiful silver necklace, with an emerald pendant, it was small, but definitely not cheap.

"Thanks Sevy," she said giving him a hug, and just as he was about to walk away he suddenly had green slime covering him. I looked at the source and saw James and Sirius. I glared at both of them, James for making it harder to get Lily to like him, and at Sirius because, well he just pissed me off. Probably because I had heard he had rendezvoused with a girl in a broom closet.

"Snivellus," James greeted him coldly, closely followed by Sirius and Peter. "What a pleasant surprise"

"Potter, leave him alone," Lily said just as cold, cleaning Snape up with her wand.

Snape shoved and glowered at the boys. "You'll meet your end," he told them harshly before stalking away.

"Go back to your hole you git," Sirius shouted after him.

"What are your problems?" Lily shouted.

"He's a vermin, and deserves to be punished," Sirius said bored.

I looked at Sirius coldly. "That was uncalled for! You're nothing more that pathetic school bullies who know nothing,"

"Stop being a hypocrite Virginia," James said.

I pulled out my wand at him, "Never call me that,"

James and Peter laughed, "What are you going to do?" James taunted. "Besides, we all know you're not a fan of Snivellus," I couldn't believe what was coming out of the mouth of someone who looked very much like Harry. A part of her wondered why Harry had idolized this guy.

"I had a reason, you on the other hand did not," I retorted. "You're pathetic, you're all pathetic." Lily looked at me with a thankful expression.

"Reason?" Sirius said coldly, "Do you know what that filth does, he's so excited to be in league with you-know-who he'd piss himself. He's a death eater in the making,"

"And you think you're such a hero?" I reply angrily, "Trying to clean up the streets? You know nothing about the war; all you do is play pretend. You can't even say his name!" I couldn't believe how ignorant they were.

"At least I don't leave people hanging," Sirius replied, "And I don't lie to my friends,"

"I didn't lie to you!" I screamed.

"You just didn't tell me the truth! Big difference!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad it didn't really matter to you since you immediately jumped someone else the first chance you got!"

"At least they were single and not some two-timer!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I think I know enough!"

"What just because I told you some tidbit about my life you think you already know me! You don't know anything!"

"I know that you think chocolate frogs are the cure for everything! I know that you pull a strand of your hair when you don't like what you're hearing! I know that you bite your lip when you watch the sun! I know you hate it when we call you by your full name! I know that every day you wonder if you're friends and families are ok! And I know that what happened between us meant more to you that you let on!" Sirius loudly, his breathing was harsh and I could see pain in his eyes. I would have smiled at how he just confessed to me his feelings but I knew I was the cause of his pain. I walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Yes, I know the last paragraph was a tad bit cheesy, but I'm craving pizza right now so I need cheese.

Yes, I know that was a lame attempt at a joke.

Well, in case I don't manage to update before Christmas…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY HANUKKAH!

And

HAPPY HOLLIDAYS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ginny**

Quidditch practice the next day was less that great. Sirius, refused to pass the quaffle to me and I in turn decided that it would be the best time to chat with my uncles. Needless to say Tyler was not in very happy.

"I highly doubt Molly's going to give up until she gets a girl," Fabian said.

"I pity poor Arthur, bloody guys going to have his hands full," Gideon told me.

"Three boys already, who know the next one, might be a girl," I smiled slyly.

"Fabian,"

"Yes Gideon?"

"I smell a bet,"  
"Brother, I do too,"

"How much?" I asked.

"We bet 10 galleons it's a boy," said Gideon.

I grinned innocently, "I bet 20 that it's twins,"

"I thought you're betting girl," remarked Fabian. They reminded me so much of Fred and George. It was painful to remember my brothers but at least I would be able to tell them stories about the uncles the never got to know, when I get back… if I get back.

"I'm a risk taker,"

"Well this is going to be interesting," said Gideon.

"Ginny, stop messing around and get back to practice," Tyler yelled, after getting hit with a bludgers.

"I would but they never pass the ball to me, so I got bored," I retorted coldly. Tyler flew towards me and glared the twins, making them head off to another direction.

"I don't know what the hell happened between you three but I am not going to let that lose the game. Either you fix it or you're out!" he snarled.

"Why am I out?" I snarled back. "Why can you kick one of them out?"

"Because they play better together than they do with you."

"Fine," I huffed. "I quit." I flew away from the pitch and made my way to the changing rooms. I was so pissed off and my temper was one of the things I had the most difficulty controlling. I heard a noise behind me and swiveled around. I saw James at the other end of my wand with his hands in an 'I surrender' position.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Tyler told me to tell you that he's not accepting your resignation yet," he answered. He brushed my wand away from his chest and I lowered it, but I didn't let go of it. "But that's not the reason I'm here. I wanted to apologize. I was wrong to act the way I did. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

I tilted my head and crossed my arms. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," he opened his mouth but I didn't let him speak, "Yes, I know it would be too much for me to ask you to apologize to _him_."

"He just easily riles me up you know," he confessed, running a hand through his hair. "I really like Lily but every time he's around he just send me this look as if mocking me. He's no good for her, I know it, I know deep within I can make her very happy. She just won't give me a chance!"

I smiled softly at him. I saw the man everyone admired, I saw the man who Lily would fall in love with. "If you acted the way you do around me instead of always showing off then she would. You just have to get your head out of your arse."

He snorted. "That's going to be hard."

"If you love her then nothing is hard."

He looked at me thoughtfully; I could tell his mind was racing. He fidgeted for a bit before reaching for something in his locker, a gift. He handed it to me. "Lily's not talking to me right now so I was wondering if you would do me a favor and give it to her, tell her I'm sorry for ruining her birthday. Also, I know you and Sirius aren't getting along right now, I don't want to pry but I do wish you too make up."

I smiled at him and gave him a warm hug.

When I reached the warm welcoming Gryffindor common room, I spotted Lily working on a homework that I had probably forgotten about. Oh well… homework wasn't important anyway.

"Here," I said, tossed James' gift to Lily, "It's from James, said he's sorry for ruining your birthday," Lily looked at it suspiciously, before opening the gift, I heard her gasp.  
"What is it?" I asked worriedly. I saw she had a smile on her face, it must be something good.

"My dad used to listen to this a lot, and when I was a kid, I would sit on his lap and we'd sing along with the recorder, a muggle device that plays music," Lily said, showing me a big square that had the name Elvis Presley on it. "I don't know how James found out, look, it's even a signed copy!" Lily had tears in her eyes. "I think I only mentioned it ones in passing months ago!"

"That's because James is in love with you," I told her frankly.

"He fancies himself in love with me," Lily said. I gaped at her. Was she honestly so blind that she couldn't see just how much James was head over heels with her? For a smart person, she sure was incredibly stupid. On all honesty she kind of reminded me of the way Hermione was with my brother.

"If you keep pushing him away, you're going to regret it," I said. "You and him, you're good together. When I see you guys together, I can almost see you and him living in a nice house, with a huge garden. You'd have a boy that looks exactly like James, but he'd have your eyes, and most of your personality. He'd be a Quidditch player of course, James would not have it any other way, and Sirius would be the godfather,"

Lily hit me playfully with a book. "Sure!" she said sarcastically, but I spotted a hint of longing in her eyes. "Besides, I'd be willing to give him a chance, if he wasn't such a jerk all the time,"

I sighed. It was true. "That's going to be hard to fix,"

"What about you and Sirius?" Lily asked suggestively.

"What about it?"

"That man practically confessed his love for you!"

"It's –," I found that I didn't have the words to explain. "Where's Alice?"  
"With Frank Longbottom, the head boy,"

"Now their kid's gonna be something,"

Lily gave me a weird look. "Do you think of kids all the time?"

I smiled nervously. "I fancy myself with a third eye!" I could almost see Hermione's face if she ever hears me saying that.

"That subject's rubbish!" Lily exclaimed with a disgusted look. Never mind, I just saw Hermione's face in her. "And you're changing topics! You and Sirius!"

I fidgeted. "I don't really think he was serious, don't dare make a joke," I said hurriedly when Lily opened her mouth.

"I wasn't, that went old ages ago, but I just wanted to say, Sirius is a playboy," she said. "But I don't think I've seen him so much as flirt with another girl since you came, and then after the break it was just like he changed, the both of you changed. Just giving you a thought," Lily stood up and walked away, holding the record gently as if it was glass.

I saw Remus entering the common room. "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"My mother was sick," he lied; I remembered it was full moon the night before. I decided not to pry.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. I could see concern in his eyes.

I decided it was best not to lie. "Had a fight with Sirius,"

"Does this have anything with what happened during the winter break?" he asked as we walked around the empty corridor.

"He told you?"

Remus smiled roguishly. "So there _was_ something that happened," I saw mischievousness in his eyes. I realized just how much of a marauder he truly was.  
I cursed quietly, "Rookie mistake."

Remus laughed, his voice echoing. After running out of breath, and scaring a few first years, he looked at me expectantly. "Git," I said, covering it up as a cough.

"Come on," he said cajolingly. "Tell me what happened,"

"It was nothing really," I answered nonchalantly. "We spent a lot of time together, _a lot of time_, and a few days before you guys came back, we were sitting on the couch, and he leaned over and kissed me." It felt weird saying it out loud. Even though I tried acting like I didn't care I could feel my face heating up.

He smirked. "If you call that nothing, I'd love to see what you call something."

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Anyway, think I sort of have a boyfriend. And I told it to him and I left. I guess it was a pretty poor way to tell him that."

"You think you sort of have a boyfriend?" he repeated slowly.

I nodded.

"Please elaborate," his eyes sparkling.

"Me coming here was rushed, and unexpected, actually, I didn't even know until that day," Remus looked at me intrigued, probably because I don't really talk about my past much. "And I was with this guy, and we didn't break up. He probably thinks I'm dead or something along those lines,"

"And did you love him?"

I snorted loudly. "I didn't even remember him until Sirius kissed me," I exclaimed guiltily. I hadn't officially broken up with Michael but I was actually going to.

"You're such a wonderful girlfriend, you know that," Remus said sarcastically.

I turned to him, and gave him a calculated look. I gingerly took his face and stared at his eyes. He was very handsome, even as a much older man he would still be quite good looking. Even his scars looked sexy. With a small pull they soon found I found his lips on mine. His lips were dry and chapped, he didn't open his mouth, and I didn't either. It was a nice kiss.

"Did you feel the same thing?" I asked him, afraid of the answer. I shouldn't have done that, I know I shouldn't have but I did.

"Yes?" he said unsurely, looking away awkwardly.

"I didn't feel anything," I confessed.

Remus sighed in relief, "Ok good, 'cause I thought that was too awkward, good, but too weird" he said.

I laughed, "I concur,"

He gave me a friendly hug, "Well, did you achieve what you wanted?"

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I inhaled deeply, he smelled of moist grass and chocolates. I felt safe in his arms. "Why don't you just tell him?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I replied, wincing at the cliché answer.

Remus laughed, "That is so girl of you,"

"Well it is!" I said letting out a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, prove it, beside the boyfriend thing, which since you haven't contacted him for half a year now which personally I think screams over."  
I pulled away from him, detaching myself from his hug. How could I answer that question without telling him everything? "I'm not sure if I'm going to be here for long?

"You're not dying are you?" Remus asked slowly. It was supposed to be a joke but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"No!"

"Good"

"It's just that, I don't know how long I have here, and I don't want to get too attached," I said, trying my best not to reveal anything. "I just can't leave him high and dry,"

"Well right now he's low and wet," Remus said, and I gave him a playful smack in the arm. "Come on, it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved,"

"I think I heard that somewhere"

"It was from a muggle movie… I think."

Silence

"Give him a chance, give yourself a chance,"

I wasn't sure about that, but I knew I had to apologize to Sirius, he deserved that much. I looked up at Remus. "Thanks for the talk, I needed it." He shrugged. I tiptoed and gave him a peck in the cheeks.

"That's definitely less awkward," he replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day I watched Sirius intently. I knew he could feel me watching him but was trying to act as nonchalant as possible. How could I have let myself fall for him? It wasn't right; I'm not supposed to fall for anyone here. But he was so damn beautiful. His stupid smile made me weak in the knees, his damned voice was just so enchanting and that kiss. It was soft, short and nothing compared to all the snogging sessions I've had with Michael but somehow it felt right. When I kissed Remus it felt like it had when I kissed Neville, but when I kissed Sirius it was like, I can't even describe it. I felt complete.

I summoned whatever Gryffindor courage I had and walked to his direction. He looked at me before I could even say anything. "We need to talk."

I didn't even wait for him to say anything before I walked out of the Great Hall. I knew he was following, just like I know the sun was going to rise the next day. When I reached an empty corridor I turned and saw I was correct. He was a few paces away from and I patiently waited for him.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

I sighed. "I wanted to apologize for not telling you I had a boyfriend."

"Had?"

"Well technically I think we haven't officially broken up." I grabbed Sirius' arm before he could leave. "But I haven't spoken to him in about a year. I think he thinks I'm dead but that doesn't matter anyway, we were already in a rocky place in our relationship. I think a few more days and we would have broken up." Sirius crossed his arms, but I did notice he looked less angry. "I know it's no excuse but I really like spending time with you and I miss you."

For the first time since the winter holidays Sirius gave me a genuine smile. It was contagious. "I like spending time with you too," he confessed. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him. I inhaled deeply, he smelled just wonderful.

"Friends?" I asked.

There was a pause before he answered, "Yeah, friends."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sirius**

_Friends? Friends? _That world sent a bitter taste in my mouth. There was no other time I had hated that word as much as I did now. It was mocking me. Friends? Honestly! How could she just want to be friends with me? Friends don't date each other! Damn it! How could she just think of me as her friend? Many chicks would love for me to be more than someone to just ogle and _she_ was to just be friends? What in Merlin's bloody beard is up with that?

Valentine's Day was approaching and normally I would have a pretty chick lined up but what do I have now? Nothing. Oh don't get me wrong, there were offers, plenty but what do I do? I say no. Why? Because I'm stupid and Ginny's looking at me weird.

James' face looked similar to mine. We're both stupid gits who know shit about girls. He had just asked Lily out again and was rewarded with a big fat **no**. Well in retrospect he _did_ make a fool of himself by transfiguring the food to spell it out, in the air, which caused some of it to fly on the faces of its unsuspecting eaters. But at least he had the courage to actually ask out the girl he likes instead of being her 'friend'. Where is my Gryffindor courage when I need it?

Even teachers had asked about me. I've been docile these past days, they think I'm sick. Oh well, at least we have full moons to look forward to. Being an animagus is just the best bloody thing I've done.

James glared at Snivellus for the umpteenth time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ginny**

The months following was rather mundane, the Gryffindors won the Quidditch cup, and Alice and Frank got together. Word is he's planning on giving her a promise ring. James and Lily's relationship was so severely strained because of James and Sirius' insistence to hex Snape that I couldn't help but wonder how on earth Harry was created.

I walked to Dumbledore's office to ask about how my problem was progressing, when I heard a scream. Following the directions, she saw Snape, Avery and Mulciber laughing as a fallen Mary, the seeker, was on the floor nursing a broken arm. The boys only jeered louder when she attempted to take her wand. It was a sickening sight.

"Enough," I screamed, my wand pointed at them threateningly. If only killing them wouldn't get me sent to Azkaban.

They're haughty disposition faltered for a moment, but they soon recovered and reached for their wands. Unfortunately for them, a moment was all I needed to send them running with bat-like boogies clawing their faces.

I gently carried her to infirmary after muttering a quick spell to help with the pain. Unfortunately I'm not very adept to with healing spells.

"Its fine," Mary said, giving me a grateful smile.

I stayed with her until Madam Pomfrey had to kick me out.

"I heard you had another run in with Snape," Lily said solemnly when I reached the common room. "What happened?"

"I saw him, along with Avery and Mulciber tormenting Mary," I told her, watching her reaction.

Lily sat down. "He won't do that," she said.

I felt something snap inside me. "Wouldn't he? Lily, remember our conversation before, that one day you'd have to choose, well it's coming, and I pray, I really pray that you make the right decision." I've never been so angry at her.

"He's not like that!" Lily futilely defended him.

"They were laughing as Mary was on the floor cradling a broken arm. Laughing!" I shouted. "You know what, I'm done. I'm done convincing you to see something you're obviously too blind to see."

She sent me a guilty glance but I can't even look at her without getting angry. Lily was truly a wonderful person, she really was. I often saw Harry in her. She was brilliant, smart (smarter than Hermione sometimes) and kind, but there were times she could be incredibly stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the owl exam, I spotted the Lily crying the common room. I had heard Snape call her mudblood. I left her alone and just watched as she ran to the dorm and waited for the boys to enter. Soon enough, I saw them stumble in a few minutes later.

The anger that I have been trying to hold down just broke through me defenses and all I wanted to do was lash out.

"You think you're so great!" I said, thankful that everyone was outside enjoying the weather. "Hexing Snape just because you can,"

I was angry at them for being stupid. I was angry at Snape for hurting my friend. I was angry at Lily for thinking Snape was going to change. I was just so angry.

"He called Lily a you-know-what," James said.

"Before or after you hexed him?" I asked loudly.

James didn't answer. I knew he wouldn't. Damn it! I didn't even know what I was angry at them for hexing Snape but it really pissed me off when they go gallivanting about thinking they're all that.

"You're being a hypocrite," Peter shouted angrily, "I know you've had your fair share of hexing him,"

"You hexed him unprovoked!" I screamed. "I don't like Snape as much as the next guy, but you don't see me hexing him just because I feel like it!"

"Stay out of this Ginny," Sirius told me. I could tell he was trying to control his temper as well.

"You're just like him!" I said annoyed. "The only difference is the colour of your robes!"

"We're nothing like him!" Sirius shouted. "He's a wannabe death eater!"

"And you're a wannabe auror!"

"Why do you care so much?" You, as much as we, don't want him around, and you were there. You saw what he did to Mary!"

"What you did was not because of her, admit it! You hexed him because you knew you could," I said. "Grow up, all of you! We are in a war, do you understand that?" I know, I know more than anyone, that Snape isn't innocent. I knew that Snape provokes the marauders as much as they provoke him. It was a hateful relationship but I needed them to grow up. I needed them to be able to control their temper. I needed them to not be so damn stupid!

"You-know-who can't touch us here," Peter said. He was the last person I needed write now. I try so hard to forget what he will become and sometimes I do, so it hurts so much more to know what will happen.

I laughed cruelly. "You're pathetic, can't even say his name," I snapped. They didn't answer back. They're finally growing a brain I think.

Entering our room, I saw Lily on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"I've made my decision," Lily said quietly.

I removed the stray hair from the girl's face. She looked so vulnerable. I wondered if she felt something for Snape for her to react that way.

"You know," Lily told me. "When you first came, I was so jealous of you,"

"Why?"

"You came, a redhead like me, and you befriended the boys, and were good at classes, and I felt as if I was being replaced,"

"I'm sorry,"

Lily smiled. "But then I got to know you more, and I also got to know the boys more. I used to think that Severus was the only person in this school, who could understand me, but then I met you, and you understand me more than I understand myself. We're very alike Ginny Westly, you and Alice; you're like my sisters,"

"I talked to the boys about lightening up on Snape, I don't think they'll listen, but who knows," I said.

"I thought you were against Snape," Lily said in surprise.

"I am, but it doesn't change the fact that what they did was wrong," I told her. "I really don't like Snape, and I don't think I could ever. There's just something about him and I know you see something else in him that no one else can see, and though I think your wrong I'm done fighting you. But I do care about the boys, and when they do something stupid it reflects badly on me."

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "On you?"

I grinned. "Of course! I'm friends with them, and I don't want people thinking I'm an idiot because I'm friends with them. People you're with reflect who you are."

Lily chuckled. "You're right though. I'm done with Snape and his stupid cronies. They can go kiss V-Voldemort's arse for all I care."

I laughed. She said Tom's name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I made a huge mistake… well ok it's not really a huge mistake I just blew it so out of proportion but anyway, I forgot that Ginny and Michael broke up during the Quidditch match _before_ she went to the ministry to help Harry. It was too late before I realized this so let's just pretend that they didn't break up.

Also, I have realized that Lily isn't extremely nice (thanks to Violet for pointing that out), I didn't want to show her as this perfect entity that everyone made her out to be. I wanted her to be a flawed character who is friends with an even more flawed one (Snape).

Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

PS. I couldn't keep that other chapter as a standalone. Quality wise it was shit, so I just placed it in with this one…. I'll post the next one maybe later today or tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ginny**

I paced back and forth in the office. Dumbledore gave me a sombre look, one that I've gotten used to seeing from the headmaster. I paced because I needed to move, I needed to move because it helped me think. I was thinking about my family, about Harry, about Sirius, about Lily, about James, about staying in the past, about going to the future, about everything that was going on in my life.

"So there's still no way I can go home?" I asked again.

"There has never been a record of travelling forward through time. It's difficult."

"So I'll never get back to my time unless I wait it out?"

Dumbledore rested his chin on his hands. "I'm not telling you that, but there may be a break through yet but until then you just have to continue your life here."

I bit my lips. "What happens if I do tell people about the future?"

"Then you'd never be able to return home. If you change the present, then the future does and doesn't change." I frowned. Dumbledore continued, "You create an alternate world in which the future changes but those people you love, in your world, would be the same and you would have just died the moment you moved back through time."

I nodded, not really understanding fully what he said. I got the gist of it, he just basically told me not to reveal too much. It was getting hard, so hard. I felt like I was living the lives of two people. Ginny Weastly and Ginny Weasley.

"You'd just have to endure. I know it might not be easy, but can you please endure. Just a little longer," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "If you can arrange with your friends a place to stay over during the summer that'll be good. If you need help with that I can always ask someone to take you in."

I nodded. "Don't worry professor, I'm good" I replied dejectedly before leaving his room. I've endured so much worse. This was nothing compared to Tom and that blasted diary. I can do this. I can. Right?

The halls were empty. Many people were resting; yesterday's exams took a toll on many especially the OWLs and NEWTs taker. It was time for them to crawl up in a nice warm bed and refuse to leave. Unfortunately, not everyone had the same idea.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice shouted from behind me.

My wand flew away before I could even react and I felt another curse throw me against the wall.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Snape said maliciously, walking towards me. "It's all your fault! You know that!" Spit sprayed all over my face. "If you just minded your own business then I wouldn't be in this predicament."

I should be scared but I've gotten far too used too used to him spitting orders at me for four years. It's nothing new. "No, it's _your _fault," I hissed as I forced myself to get up. He grabbed hold of my collar and pushed on the floor.

He was so angry. It actually started to scare me. I wasn't looking at the eyes of a former professor; I was looking in the eyes of someone who was on his way to be a death eater. He wasn't going to give me detention. He wasn't going to sneer and take a few points away from Gryffindor. No, he wasn't that man yet.

"Here's a spell I made just for you," he hissed maliciously. "Sectumsempra"

My eyes widened as I felt something warm flowing down my body. I couldn't breathe straight. Something hurts but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what. I saw Snape look at me before dropping me and I saw his feet fading into a corner. I felt cold and weak. I wanted to sleep. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. I don't know how long I fought trying so hard to stay awake but I do remember the most wonderful arms. I felt someone moving me and I could feel that person. I never wanted to part from those arms again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sirius**

I was looking for Ginny. I wanted to apologize for my idiotic behaviour from the day before. I waited and even asked Lily if she was in the girl's dormitory but Lily said she wasn't. I spent about an hour looking for her. I was about to give up and head back to the common room when this iron smell filled my nostrils.

My heart froze, I knew that smell. I ran, faster that I've ever run before. Behold the sight that greeted me. I would never forget that. It would still bring chills in my bones if I remember it in future. She was there, on the floor, looking like she was sleeping. She was so beautiful and pale and bloody. The blood, there was so much of them. On the floor, on the wall, on her clothes, was she still alive.

Her eyes made contact with mine for a brief moment and I wasted no time in carrying her. I didn't even feel and tiredness as I ran two flights of stairs to reach the infirmary. It was all too blurry. I remembered screaming for Pomfrey to do something. I remembered crying. I remembered being held back by another student. I remembered asking Ginny who did it to her.

"Sn-ape," she whispered barely audible to me. No one heard for I had a tight hold on her.

My blood boiled at the name. I let myself be carried off by the student who was holding me back. I was covered with blood, with her blood. I wanted to kill Snape. I wanted him dead.

I summoned up any Slytherin part of me and thought of a plan. I ran back to the dorm and took the marauder's map. Snape was pacing back and forth in the dungeons. Pace all you want _Snivellus _I'm going to kill you.

I needed to teach him a lesson. He deserved pain and agony and anything else I could think of throwing at him. It took me a while to think of one but eventually I did. Watch out Snivelly.

I positioned myself just in front of the potions classroom appearing to have just come out of there in time for Severus to turn the corner and see me. His reaction was instantaneous. He removed his wand and pointed it out to me. Oh how I wanted to kill him right there and then. It would be so easy.

I used all my Slytheriness I had and glared at him. "What do you want?" I growled, but not enough for him to know what was going on.

"W-what are you doing here?" I noticed the stutter. He was afraid I might know.

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you must know Snivelly, I've just finished detention with Professor Slughorn because _someone_ apparently did not like my attitude," I said, sounding irritated.

I saw him sigh in relief. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hit him so bad that he wouldn't be recognizable and perhaps remove that permanent scowl on his face, but I didn't. I couldn't, not yet. I had something better in store for him.

"As much as I would love to curse your scrawny arse to the next generation I am too bloody tired, so if you don't mind leave me alone before I change my mind," I growled angrily, this time I didn't have to act too hard. The anger came naturally.

I made an effort to fix my robes, making sure the slip of paper in my pocket fell down. I knew that the moment I left, he would pick up the paper and read it since I charmed it with an attention charm so that he wouldn't be able to ignore it. I also knew that when he reads it. His little brain of his would follow the instructions thinking it'll get us in trouble.

I watched from the shadows as my plan unfolded. Slytherins, they think they're so smart and cunning, he has no idea what so ever what I have in store for him. I would have loved to just watch him but I needed to be with Ginny.

James, Peter, Alice and Lily were all there. Lily seemed to have forgotten this afternoon's argument with James and was staring at Ginny forlornly. This was wrong. Her face shouldn't be weak. She should be awake, having the time of her life. We should be celebrating the last day of the OWLs exam. We shouldn't be here.

"Madam Pomfrey said it was a dark spell. She couldn't quite figure out what had caused it but she said that Ginny's going to be alright," Peter said quietly as if he didn't want to break the tension.

"Do you know who did it?" Alice asked. "Madam Pomfrey said _you're_ the one who brought her here. Do you know who did it?"

The rest looked at me. I stared at Lily for a while before I answered. "It was Snape."

They all gasped. James looked murderous, similar to how I felt. "Don't worry, I've taken care of him."

I expected Lily to say something. Maybe to interrogate me on what I've done to her friend, but to my surprise it wasn't her who asked. "What did you do to him?" James said intensely.

I smirked. "I gave him what he deserves. Let's just say that he accidentally found out how to make dear Whomping Willow freeze and what lies under it."

SMACK!

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as it hit the wall hard, very hard. I swore I could see stars. James' face was inches from mine, it was contorted angrily. I realized just how menacing James looked while angry. I could not, for the life of me, figure out why.

"I will deal with you later," he said coldly. I flinched at the tone. I've never heard him speak that way before, and certainly not directed at me, his best friend.

I didn't move, even when James dashed away at great speed. The wall was the only reason I was still standing.

"Remus?" Peter whispered quietly and suddenly I realized what I have done.

I didn't know how violently my hand started to shake until I felt Alice hold it. She pulled me to a chair and my legs gave out on me. I couldn't breathe. I may have just turned my best friend into a murderer. He would be killed by the ministry if something were to happen to Snape. It was all my fault. How could I have been so stupid?

I don't know how long I sat. I don't know how long I cried. It was weird really, I've never cried in front of anyone for as long as I can remember and here I was weeping like a baby in front of Lily, Alice and Peter, and I didn't give a damn.

James entered the infirmary again after an indefinite amount of time. He was sweaty, dirty, and bleeding. In his arms was a fairly alright but passed out Severus Snape. It was rather surprising that Lily didn't ask any questions regarding her friend but I didn't dwell on it too much. I just watched as James placed Snape in one of the beds, furthest from Ginny, and called for Madam Pomfrey.

Alice pulled one of the room dividers and blocked Snape's bed from them so that Ginny would have some privacy. James walked back to us and I flinched again at the look he gave me. I prepared myself for a lashing.

"Thank you," Lily said quietly to James before he could speak. "I know he doesn't deserve to be saved from whatever you saved him from but thank you anyway."

James gave her a forced smile and nodded. I noticed that he had a few bleeding scratches. "He'll be alright."

I sighed in relief but apparently I didn't deserve relief. James pulled me roughly away from the group and shoved me in the wall again. I made sure not to hit my head too hard this time. "What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed so that no one would hear what we were talking about.

"I wasn't thinking ok. I saw Ginny and she said that it was Snape and I just had to do something to him."

James grabbed my collar tightly. "You hex him, you curse him, hell you tell Dumbledore, but you do not _kill_ him. Damn it Sirius, you just attempted a murder, a murder that would have implicated Remus. Do you know what it means now that Snape knows? Do you think that git would keep his mouth shut? And despite that, I know you were angry but for Merlin's sake Sirius, I didn't think you were the time to be capable of murder."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm terribly –"

"Tell that to Remus, but frankly, I think you went too far. This is enough."

I didn't get much sleep that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fortunately, Dumbledore made a few compromises. Since Snape had attacked Ginny technically he had no say on anything. He couldn't tell anyone else he face expulsion. I remember the face he gave me, his ugly face twisted into a furious scowl. I didn't get away unscathed either, I had to serve detention every weekend until the Christmas holidays the next year and my Hogsmeade privileges were revoked until further noticed. It was only to James' insistence that my Quidditch privileges weren't revoked as well. Considering it was James' heroic feat that saved Snape in the first place, Dumbledore agreed.

I tried to thank James but he shrugged me off coldly. "Considering I'll be Quidditch captain next year I wanted a chance to win the Cup again, but if I find someone to replace you don't think I won't."

One would think that I had gotten off light but I didn't. In all honesty I think Dumbledore knew this. I may not have received the punishment I deserved from Dumbledore but I got it from my friends. James ignored me, Peter refused to even look at me (which was a huge deal considering he generally tried not picking sides) and the worst part of the ordeal was when I had to tell Remus.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" I cringed unintentionally at the use of the nickname. We invented those nicknames months ago when we found out our animagi forms. It did not feel right to hear it again from the mouth of the one person I was about to hurt.

I told him everything. I tried not to look at his face but when I occasionally did I wanted to start crying again but I didn't. I had cried enough the night before and my tears had dried out. It was one of the most difficult things I had to do though. Every word I said seemed to cause him betrayal. I _did_ betray him; I betrayed him and all my friends.

"Ten years," he said hoarsely. "Ten years I've lived with this and I had almost believed I was human, that I wasn't a monster. Congratulations _Black_, you have just succeeded in making me fail."

"I didn't mean –"

"You were my best friend! You, you –," He took the glass of water in the nightstand and flung it in the wall behind me. "Get out! I never want to see you again!"

"I'm sorry Remus," I said desperately as tears threatened to pour out again. I hated feeling weak, but I hated feeling this more. I couldn't even describe what _this_ was. But it was painful and agonizing and hard. It was just so hard.

"Just, get out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't know what to think. I was glad that Sirius had saved me, but I was angry at what he did to Snape and Remus. They both didn't deserve what happened, ok well maybe Snape slightly did but that wasn't the point. I knew this was going to happen. I didn't know how or when, but I knew it was going to happen. Hermione had told me that Sirius had tricked Snape into going to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon and James saved him, but didn't know the full story. Now I did, and to think that _I_ was the unintentional cause of it. Perhaps I really _am_ supposed to be here.

"I can't believe he saved him," Lily whispered. "I mean, James always hated Severus and to think that he risked his life to save him."

"I can't believe Sirius tried to kill him," I replied. It was just the two of us in the room; Alice was off snogging Frank somewhere.

Lily pursed her lips. "I can."

My head snapped and looked at her in disbelief.

"You didn't see yourself that night. I thought you were going to die Ginny. I was terribly wrong about Snape and I hope you can forgive me."

I brushed her off. "What's there to forgive?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "I know Sirius went too far, but I think if it would have been me on that bed, James would have done the same thing."

I smiled back. I was glad that she was starting to accept James' feeling for her. Maybe this whole get-James-and-Lily-together business wouldn't be so hard after all. "But they're not talking anymore."

Lily sighed. "The last time they fought it blew over in a day. It's been a week and summer's about to start, I hope they make up soon."

I wanted to do something about it but I couldn't think of anything to make it better. I tried looking for Sirius but he was never present for anything anymore, not even meals. James and Peter weren't any better. I felt like Peter blamed me for the disbandment of marauders and James took console in fake smiles and laughs. Thankfully Lily took over and became a source of comfort for the boy, much to Snape obvious displeasure. Speaking of, I tried avoiding Snape as much as I possibly could.

On the last night of school I spotted Remus wandering alone on the bridge with a solemn look on his face. It was quite windy but I noticed a few people still enjoying the lake.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I said as I approached him.

He shrugged. I sighed. "I know you're the last person I should ask, but I haven't seen Sirius in a while."

"He left school early to go home," Remus said evenly. I could tell easily that he was trying to control his temper.

I felt something cold. I knew how much Sirius hated his family; it must have killed him to go home early. I realized just how much this whole ordeal affected him. "It's my fault, what Sirius did was because of me so if there's anyone you should blame it's me."

He didn't answer immediately. "I don't blame you, I could never blame you. Hell, I don't even blame Sirius. I blame –"

I waited. He didn't continue. He frowned, berating himself for almost revealing something I already knew. "You blame yourself."

"All my life I've tried my best to be normal, to convince myself that I'm not a monster. I almost killed someone that night. I don't care if it was Snape and I know that he probably deserved it for what he did to you but I cannot help but think that maybe I _am_ a monster. That maybe normality is just an illusion for me." He turned his head and made a movement with his hand that let me know he was wiping away tears.

I watched him as I carefully chose my words. "I was eleven." He cocked his head in my direction. I could see that his eyes were red and his cheeks had tear stains. "I was eleven the first time I almost killed someone. There was this person who befriended me, he was much older than I was and I was feeling depressed those days. My brothers were ignoring me, I didn't have any friends and then I found him. He listened to me. I trusted him with everything and then slowly I would have nightmares about things I've never done, horrible things. I kept telling him about them and he would just smile and tell me that he's take care of me. Little did I know, he was using me. He, uh, he possessed me and made me do things, bad things to people I know. They almost died, _I_ almost died."

Remus didn't seem to know where I was headed, but I needed him to understand. "When it was all said and done, I blamed myself. I blamed myself for trusting him, I blamed myself for being stupid, but most of all, I blamed myself for hurting people I cared about. Do you think it was _my_ fault, Remus?"

He closed and opened his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally some sense seemed to have gotten knocked in him. "No, it was that boy's fault."

"For a while I hated myself. Then I met someone. He told me that our past dictates who we are but are choices dictates who we become. He was a werewolf too by the way."

His eyes snapped to me. "You know another werewolf?"

I wanted to laugh at the irony of it all but I settled for a snort. "You're not as rare as you think Remus, but yeah, he was a family friend. I practically lived with him last year."

"Weren't you afraid of him?"

I snorted again. "Me? Afraid of him? The only time I was ever afraid of him was when he caught me sneaking a bottle of fire whiskey from the cupboards. I thought he was going to bloody tell my mum!"

Remus chuckled. I wonder if the reason he didn't tell my mum was because he remembered this story. I shook my head, at least Remus wasn't sulking anymore and mum never found out what I did.

"What was he like?" Remus asked after a pause.

I tried hard not to laugh and not to think of the irony. "Uh, he's a lot like you I guess. He likes reading books and he's very mild mannered, but mind you he's as mischievous as a kid. He's also one of the people I admire the most I guess, because no matter how much others would put him down because of his condition he always rose to the occasion. And I know he's had a difficult time but he pulls through, you know? I don't think he knows this but many people, not just me, respects him. He is truly one of the greatest men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Remus turned away from me and watched the Whomping Willow again. It might have been the sun but I swore I could have seen his eyes glimmering. "I wish I could be like him," he whispered.

I hugged him from the back. I rested me head on his spine and I could hear his heart beating. "I think you would be. You've got many friends Remus John Lupin, friends who may screw up once in a while but friends nonetheless."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Ok, for a while now I've been on a rut with this story but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you'll like it. The last two chapters for me were difficult to write, I wasn't inspired but I just can't think of replacing it without ruining the whole plot of the story.

Just to bring visualization, the bridge in which Ginny and Remus talk is the same one where Remus and Harry talked in the third movie.

Anyway, as promised –here's the new chapter!

Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! There's a reason why you can review each chapter... *hint hint*

Oh, and who wants me to write a one-shot about Ginny's conversation with Remus about the Chamber of Secrets in the future?


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicated to those who are suffering in Christchurch New Zealand...**

**Ginny**

Living alone was a very different experience for me. Every summer in the burrow any time alone was a luxury. If it wasn't mum trying to make me into a housewife, it was the twins trying to make me a test subject for an experiment for them, or Ron whining about Hermione, or dad wanted to spend time with his only daughter. The latter I didn't mind. Last summer though was different, well technically it was the summer before that since I never really had a summer last year with the time jump and all. But even last year's summer left me with barely any time for myself, with numerous order members wandering about and mum forcing us to clean Sirius' godforsaken house.

I shuddered when I remembered that's where Sirius was spending the summer. I felt awful for him, more so when I heard that he went home a week earlier. He must have felt so guilty that he endured an early stay at his house. I remembered how Sirius always hated his house. I felt the familiar pang of guilt as I realized just how much Sirius would suffer as he got older. I could change something; surely I could help them even if it was subtle.

I shook my head angrily and sat on my bed at the Leaky Cauldron. Now that I actually had time alone I realized just how much I missed company. I needed a distraction. I needed to not think about anything.

Diagon Alley was different from what I remembered. People were more suspicious and nasty. Not once did I see children wandering about. No one was carefree anymore. They spoke in whispers and always looked around in case someone was listening in. People weren't happy anymore. It was depressing.

Thankfully, Tom needed a hand at the bar, but I think it was because Dumbledore told him something. Despite that, I was grateful since I got to interact with people and I had free lodging and three meals a day. Then I also received extra money from tips. I knew I wasn't bad looking and if wearing a short skirt meant I could earn a few more then I wasn't going to be shy. Also, a few odd jobs here and there during the weekend helped with my finances. All in all, barely a month into the summer and I already had enough to buy me my school supplies.

It was pouring outside when I heard a familiar voice just outside my door. I couldn't believe my ears and quickly run out.

"Sirius!" I said loudly in surprise. I winced when I turned to me.

He looked horrible. He was soaking wet, there was a nasty cut on his lower lip and his eyes, his eyes looked dead. I glanced at Tom asking for a silent permission before bringing Sirius to my room. He shouldn't be alone right now. Thankfully Tom didn't really have much need for tenants since the Leaky Cauldron was practically a landmark in the wizarding world.

"You're shivering," I whispered softly as I took his hand and led him to my bed. I lit the fire with my wand and the small room warmed immediately.

I took the towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around him. I proceeded to unbutton his shirt; I could feel him trembling underneath my fingers. I blushed when I saw his chest, he was really toned.

"Like what you see?" he asked suggestively but his voice was hoarse so it wasn't effective.

I sighed, how typical of him. I pressed my hand in his chest and felt him inhale. "You're hands are warm," he said. I smiled softly. I could see the water drop from his hair to my arms. I looked at his soaked face. I could see the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes. He was beautiful. I realized just how close he was becoming.

I stood up hastily. "Let's get you into some dry clothes," I said, motioning to his packed things that Tom brought to my room. I jumped when I felt him behind me.

I glared at him. He smiled amusedly and winced. The cut on his lip grew bigger and a trail of blood began to form. "Shit, Sirius. I have something for that." I rummaged through my drawers and took out a small jar. There was transparent goo inside which I took with my fingers and smeared in gently on his lips. I could feel it healing under my thumb but I still continued caressing his lips. Then I stopped because his lips were on mine.

I had forgotten just how rough his lips were. I had forgotten just how much my heart pounds when I'm with him. He moaned loudly and I broke the kiss. I had forgotten why I couldn't be close to him. I took a step back. He stopped me, holding my arm roughly.

"Please," he said hoarsely. "Don't walk away from me again."

"I ca –"

"Don't you dare pretend you don't have any feelings for me, Ginny. I know do, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your kiss, I know you do. Why are you making this so difficult?" he sounded harsh, he sounded desperate, he sounded broken.

"I do have feeling for you Sirius, I really like you, but," It was difficult doing this, especially with his hands wandering around my neck, entangling it in my hair. "I can't,"

"Why not?" he growled.

"Because one day I would have to leave. I'd have to go back home you won't see me for a very long time if ever. Don't you see, if we get too close to each other, we'll just end up hurting. And I can't do that to you Sirius."

"But it already hurts. I know my streak with women isn't great but when I'm with you I feel complete. If you have to leave tomorrow then I would wish to spend this day with you. I need you Ginny, and even if I only have you for a day, a year or ten, I will cherish those times."

How could I argue with what he said? How could I deny my heart's desire when its desire was begging me to accept him? How could I reason out when his lips crashed into mine, claiming me as if I was the last drop of water inside the bottle of a dehydrated man? I needed him. I wanted him. It was too late, I already fell for him. I don't know what this thing between us would lead to but I've never felt more complete. Tom, Harry, Michael, they would never have had filled that place in my heart that Sirius managed to. I don't think I would have known that place existed if it weren't for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sirius**

I woke up in what I figured was the best sleep I've had in my life. I turned at the angel next to me and smiled. She was so beautiful asleep. I never used to believe in relationships or in love or anything like that. I used to think it was stupid of James to pin for one girl all these times, but I understood him now. I think I felt something deep for Ginny. I don't know what and I don't know how long it would last but lying next to her, I've never been happier. There was literally nowhere I'd rather be.

Strands of her hair rested randomly on the pillow, it looked like blood. I kissed her nose. Her face scrunched up in a cute way. She moaned and buried her head in my chest. She then realized who was next to her for she gasped and looked at me. She looked flushed.

"Morning," I whispered.

She sent me a tired smile. Her hand snaked across my chest, tickling it slowly. I interlaced mine with hers. Her fingers fit perfectly with mine; it felt like some ethereal being created me with Ginny in mind and vice versa.

"Why are you here? What happened to you?" she asked.

I stared the rickety ceiling. It looked liked it was about to collapse anytime, but I knew we were safe. Magic made it stand. "My cousin came over. She was telling my dear wench of a mother that I could redeem myself in the _pureblood_ community if I joined you-know-who."

"Voldemort," she said. I flinched unintentionally. I've really been trying to get out of the habit of flinching. "Say it, Voldemort."

I felt scared. I know it's just a name and I know there should be nothing to fear and that I shouldn't even be afraid since I was in Gryffindor. But the name was more than a name, it held something deeper. I wanted to say it, I really wanted to but I couldn't. She wrapped me in a tight hold, I could feel her every breath in my ear. "Fear of name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Please say it Sirius. Aren't you tired of him controlling everything we do? His name is Voldemort and one day he will be stopped."

Suddenly I saw a world without the bigot. A world where there was no difference between a pureblood, a half-blood or a muggle born. A world without war, without fear, a world in which I didn't have to be afraid. "V-Voldemort," I finally said as I mustered up whatever courage I had. I looked around, nothing happened. I sighed in relief.

"Voldemort," I said again. She was right, there was nothing to fear. I felt foolish for saying you-know-who for all these times. I sat up made a move to get up but Ginny stopped me. I felt her in my bare back.

"Anyway, you were saying? They wanted you to join Voldemort?" Ginny said. I remembered what we were talking about in the first place.

"Yeah, my cousin Bellatrix –"

"Lestrange?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she and her husband, Rudolphus, are Death Eaters. Ginny, you should have seen her talk to my mother about it. I think that Regulus is going to join as soon as he's old enough. I had to leave, I couldn't take it anymore. I was so afraid that they would force me into joining." I felt tears rolling down my face. Years of being in Hogwarts, being hidden from the war, when everyone else was suffering, has left me innocent. I didn't even know how bad it was out there, until I got home.

"You should have heard them," I whispered coldly. "How they went on and on about killing muggleborns and muggles. It was just so –so inhumane."

"I refused of course. I didn't want to. Then my mother started screaming at me for being such a disgrace and all then she slapped me, nothing new there. But my cousin, that sadistic bitch wanted to get her point across, she used the Cr-Cruciatus curse on me."

She gasped.

"And my mother, s-she just stood there and watched. She looked at me like I actually deserved to be put under the Cruciatus curse just because I didn't want to kill muggles." I felt something wet slide down my back and I realized that she was also crying. "I don't know how long she kept me under but when she finally had enough I ran to my room. I waited until she left and I packed my things. My mother just gave me one glance and she looked at me with such hate then she pointed het wand at our family tapestry and burnt my name from the family tree."

"I never really liked my family. My father is a workaholic bastard who was only ever home enough times to rant about proper breeding and my mother was a banshee. My brother was possibly the only immediate family I had that I felt something close to tolerance for but they were still my family you know. I would have protected them if they needed it. H-How could a mother just stand by and idly watch as her son is being tortured. I don't get it Ginny."

"I-I wish I could lie to you and tell you answers. I wish I could tell you things would get better and that everything would be alright," she sobbed from my back. "But we'll fight. Because that's the only way we can make all these things go is if we fight back and keep on fighting."

I'm not one for emotions but telling Ginny all those things made me feel better. I felt like a whole load was taken off from my chest. I don't know how long we just sat there before we finally moved but the rest of my time in the Leaky Cauldron felt like a blur.

I've never realized just how real life truly was. I've always imagined that when I lived alone in my own home I'd be having a party every night and have loads of people over. It really wasn't all that cracked up to be. Yes, I did enjoy Ginny's company very much but I also had other responsibilities that I didn't even know existed.

I had to do my own laundry! Well, not really, there is this place in the basement where we have to bring our clothes so the house elves could wash them since most guests don't like other house elves rummaging through their belongings. But still, it was odd not having my clothes cleaned and washed without my knowledge. Also, we had to pay bills. Ginny worked in the Leaky Cauldron bussing tables but I couldn't let her do all that as I wallow in self-pity. I was a man after all.

I found a nice job in Zonko's. It was odd to work there but they easily accepted me since they recognized me as a regular customer who had profound knowledge on their product. It also helped that I attracted many female customers, much to Ginny's obvious displeasure (but she'll never admit this).

There was a sense of pride and independence when I received my first hard earned pay check. The first thing I spent it on was a new pair of chaser gloves for Ginny. The one she used in school were second hand and I knew she wasn't the type of girl who would go crazy for some fancy jewellery. The love bite I got made me know I was right.

Despite all the fun, I missed my friends. I really did. I knew I was wrong and stupid for what I did. It hit me, while I was musing in my house at Grimmauld a few days after getting him, the severity of my actions. I knew I was wrong before that, but that night it just hit me full blown. I had nightmares for days after that. Remus would have gone to Azkaban for it, if not killed. Severus would have died. I would have been a murderer. I would have been the same as those Death Eaters.

I vowed never to intentionally harm anyone without cause. I vowed not to pick on Snape anymore. I felt like a stupid school bully. I drove Snape into a corner and he lashed out by hurting someone I cared about. I may have to fight Snape again, with where the war was going, but it was going to be an even fight, no tricks and no getting other people involved. But most of all, if I did have to fight him, it would be for a righteous cause and not revenge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the middle of August when I saw James again. He was in the shop casually looking around. I didn't think he saw me. I didn't think he even expected to see me. I watched guardedly from the corner of my eyes for a while, unsure if I should greet him or avoid him all together. It's been a couple of months since our last talk and it didn't end well. I wonder if the wounds have healed, or at least lessened.

It seemed that I couldn't avoid him, not with him buying something and me working the cashier.

"Just these please," James mumbled, not even looking at me. He was off staring at one the Zonko's new products.

I felt slightly irritated at him and wondered if that's how I was like as a customer. It was odd, I found myself having a new found respect for workers.

"Seven galleons and four sickles," I said.

His eyes snapped to me as he recognized my voice. I smirked. His face was rather hilarious.

"What are you doing here?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Eh, working," I said in an obvious tone.

"Working?"

"You know, I do a job and at the end of the week they give me money,"

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know the concept," he hissed. "What I meant was –what are you doing working here?"

It was difficult to gauge if he was still angry at me or not so I figured I should cut down on teasing. "I left my mother's house about a month ago and I came here and started working," I answered. "Oh and could you move aside, I have waiting customers."

James moved but he didn't leave, which was a good thing I guess. He went over to the side and watched as I dealt with the next customer, a father with a rather persistent son.

"It's good that you left that place, but uh, what caused it?"

"-eight sickles." I told another customer first before answering James. "My mother wanted me to join Bellatrix in her mission to purge the world of muggles and I didn't want to, so I left." I omitted the other details I told Ginny.

"Well, why'd you come here? Why didn't you come to my place? I told you loads of times that you're welcome to stay over,"

I didn't want to answer that question, but I had to I guess. James wouldn't have let it drop. "I figured you're still upset about what happened with uh –"

"Of course I'm still upset!" he said loudly, making a few kids back away. "But that doesn't mean I'll just abandon my friend with nowhere to go just because he was a right git."

It was just right timing when another employee came and took over. My shift was over and I thought this conversation was going to take some time and most of my attention. "I wasn't thinking okay. It's not like I planned it. I just went to the first place I knew for sure I would get a bed then I saw..."

"Saw who?"

I watched my friend carefully. "I saw Ginny. She's also staying at the Leaky Cauldron,"

"Weastly? Virginia Weastly?"

"Shut it," I hissed. I looked around suspiciously. "Don't let her hear you say that."

His eyes widened and cowered slightly. It was a rather painful experience when her full name was said within her hearing range.

"So, you're staying with her?" he asked suggestively. He had a sly smirk on his smug face that I wanted to smack. I settled for a smack on his arm instead.

"Joking," he said rubbing his arm. "Why don't you stay with us? You and Ginny I mean, mum and dad wouldn't mind. Just as long as you sleep in two different rooms, can your libido handle that?"

I chuckled. It seemed like things between us was going to be ok.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ginny**

I'll admit, I was reluctant to stay with the Potters. Sirius wanted to and he wanted me to come. He wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't. I guess a part of me wanted to go as well, I missed interacting with families. I missed _my_ family.

I guess it helped me a bit. James' father Harold Potter (guess I know where Harry got his name), a retired auror, looked very much like his son and future grandson. He was much older but his grey hair refused to go in any one direction giving him a boyish look despite his old age. He was also very boisterous and loud, often heard laughing about a prank that James and his friends pulled off. James' mum, Olivia Potter, was a beautiful woman with now silver hair, which used to be brown according to the portraits of her in her youth. They lived their life to the fullest and didn't worry about trivial things such as the future. It was obvious how they adored each other and their one and only son. Because they had a child so late in like, they tended to spoil James, which resulted in the boy's rather large albeit charming ego.

All in all, the elder Potters were very lovely people. They readily agreed to let me and Sirius stay in their home with no questions ("A young girl like you living alone. Oh Merlin, what has the world come to?")

They were also well off, the Potters were. Not as much as I imagine the Malfoys to be but still better off than most. Their manor was located somewhere in the eastern part of the country. It had a nice Quidditch field, eight bedrooms (from those I knew about at least), two house elves, and a quiet library (which I doubted James frequently ventured in). But what I really liked about the house was Mrs. P's (as Sirius would often call her) gardens. She was a herbologist and her large greenhouse, which would have made our Herbology professor jealous, catered some of the rarest plants that could be found. I knew that this place would be something that Lily would have loved to visit.

"There you are," James greeted when he found me idly sitting on one of the garden benches. Truth be told, it looked more like a park rather than a garden. I wondered if Harry knew about this place.

"Hey Prongs," I said. I hear Sirius and James referring to each other as 'Prongs' and 'Padfoot'. They haven't told me the reason for this but I already knew.

James smiled. "Padfoot's been looking for you,"

I cocked my head. "Oh has he?"

He took my hand. "But he doesn't have to find you Ginny. Virginia Weastly, let's run away together," he said in an ostentatious manner.

I flicked his forehead hard. "Don't call me that," I snapped. "Besides, as much as I would love to go to the ends of the world with you I'm afraid that we can never truly be happy because your heart will long for another damsel. I'm sorry, but I cannot have that."

He sent me a lopsided grin. He looked really adorable when he smiled like that. "Alas my fair lady, I must inform you that my dear damsel Lily has asked me out and I spurned her advances. My heart was longing for you,"

My eyes widened. I sat up straight "You're kidding right? She asked you out? You're not lying?"

James chuckled, his mood turning slightly sombre. "Yeah, she, uh, after the whole thing with Snivellus, she said she was stupid for not being able to see what he's become and all that. I –I dunno, I just listened to her and then she asked me out,"

"You said yes right? Please tell me you said yes,"

He looked away and started playing with the pebbles with his feet. "I said no,"

I smacked my hand on my forehead. How could he say no?

"She was still broken up about Snivellus. I didn't want to take advantage," he continued. "I don't want to go out with her if she feels like she should because she was wrong or something. I want her to agree to go out with me because she wants to. And, uh, I told her that we should be friends for a while and see where it goes." He looked at me. "Do you think I was wrong?"

Half of me wanted to hit him for letting an opportunity pass him by and the other half wanted was impressed by his reasons. I bit my lip. "I think Lily would understand and knowing her, she'll be impressed that you didn't take advantage. I think it's good for you guys to be friends first, let her get to know the real you and not the 'arrogant show off' that you pretend to be," I told him.

He gave me the lopsided grin again. "It's not my fault! Every time she's around I just want to show her how great I am," he argued jokingly.

I shook my head in amusement. "Well, now you're not trying to impress her, you're showing her the real you, right? So please inflate your ego a bit, it's suffocating."

"We've been writing to one another. It's been good I guess, I mean I don't think I mess up too much. Her summer's been ok I guess, but her sister's getting on her nerves. I sent her a few potion books to keep her entertained," he said. His eyes were glazed as he talked, as if he could see Lily. Then he turned to me. "By the way, she's angry at you for not telling her that you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron and for not sending her letters, and for not telling her about Sirius."

I looked at him guiltily. I knew it was stupid of me not to send my friends letters but I was incredibly busy with work that it honestly slipped my mind. Well, that and the fact that I didn't want to lie to them about my summer and where I was spending it. "I'll send her one later. Do you mind if I borrow Hero?" Hero was James' owl.

He nodded. "You can use him anytime." He ran his hand through his hair. "There was another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Sirius"

I made a noncommittal shrugged. "What about him?" It was stupid really; I knew that James would want to talk to me about this topic. He was a loyal friend, to both me and Sirius.

"He's very smitten with you," he said.

I smiled. "You don't say?"

He let out a low chuckle. "The thing is, Sirius –he's very uh, you know he's never been in a relationship?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?'

"Yeah, uh, he's had plenty of girls." I felt angry when I heard this. I knew he was something off a player, hell last year I heard more than my share of gossip about him, but to have it confirmed by his best friend, it was harder than I thought. "They never meant anything to them though; I don't think he remembers their name even. The thing is, he really likes you. I don't think you can comprehend what that means to someone like him." I can see James struggling trying to say what he was saying; I adored him for the effort though. "He's my friend, you're both my friends, but I've known him a long time and despite what he's done he's still my friend. I mean, I think you're good for him, I've never seen him this content with his life but uh, and don't take this the wrong way, but uh, if you hurt him, I'm not going to take it lying down."

I was glad that he cared about Sirius enough to threaten me. I gave him a friendly shove.

He let out a light laugh and proceeded to mess his hair up again. He licked his lips thoughtfully and started to wring his hands. "There is, uh, another thing I wanted to, uh, talk to you about."

I frowned. I couldn't think of anything else that should make James nervous to talk to me about. Perhaps it had something to do with Lily. "What is it?"

"See, you know how my dad's an auror?" I nodded. "Well, don't be offended or anything but he's kind of a paranoid old coot."

"Why would I get offended?"

James let out an audible exhale. "He checked up on you, well your background at least. He searched through your files."

"You're not in the records," James said. "You don't exist."

I let out a nervous chuckle. "What do you mean I don't exist? I'm right in front of you James." But I knew exactly what he was talking about. He can't have done that, because I had _no_ files. I didn't exist, not yet. Apparently, that's exactly what Mr. P found.

"There can't be many reasons you aren't in the database. All wizards and witches are recorded the moment they produce accidental magic. Either, someone erased your records, or you're using a fake name." James said frankly.

I opened by mouth to explain but he put up a hand to stop me. "Dumbledore trusts you and if there's a reason for that then I don't think you're like bad or anything. And I know we're all entitled with our own secrets so unless you're fine with us knowing then feel free to keep us in the dark. I know more than most how some secrets are better off being untold."

As he talked I suddenly realized that he was no longer a boy, he was a man. When did James Potter turn from obnoxious prankster to this man in front of me?

"I just wanted to know, if whatever it is you're keeping from us, will it affect your relationship with Sirius?"

I nodded sadly

"Have you told him about it?"

"About the secret? No, but I did tell him it'll affect our relationship. I, uh, I might have to leave one day and I don't know when, if ever, I'm coming back."

James looked at me in surprise. I was so sure Sirius had told him, I guess they don't share _everything_ then.

"When?"

I shrugged. "That's why it's so hard, I don't know when. It could be tomorrow or years from now."

I leaned in on him and he placed his hand on my back. There were many things I was uncertain about but I knew that things were going to be fine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

This chapter is for those who are suffering in Christchurch. Please keep them in your prayers or if you can, please send some support.

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to write more but I've been busy with college and things. I really want to finish this so I've been writing longer chapters but the flaw is, it takes me a longer time to update.

Please continue to read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ginny**

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts I felt rather relieved to leave the Potter's home. Don't get me wrong, I adored the couple and their lovely home but I missed Hogwarts. It was easier to forget that I don't belong in this time when I'm in Hogwarts because the castle was my second home. In the Potter's house I was constantly reminded of the fact that I didn't know how my family was doing. It was a bit torturous. Sirius didn't mind it there, on the contrary he absolutely loved it, but he _hated_ his home so he wouldn't understand.

Speaking of, I felt odd about my relationship with Sirius. When it was just the two of us living together it felt so fresh, but maybe it was because the relationship was new. At the Potter's he and James would often be together leaving me with less time with him alone and though all three of us did have fun, mostly playing Quidditch amongst other things, and there was a couple of times that Peter and Remus visited, I missed him. I missed spending time with Sirius.

I know I promised James that I wouldn't ever hurt Sirius, and I would never want to, but I suddenly doubted if Sirius felt the same. I shook my head. I adored Sirius and felt something deeper for him than I ever had with Michael or Harry.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron! You didn't even bother mentioning it any of your letter!" Lily screeched, it was worthy of Molly Weasley, when she spotted me in the train. I had said a heartfelt goodbye to the older Potters and left Sirius and James, who went to look for the rest of their motley crew.

I cringed. "I didn't want to bother you guys! I knew that if I told you, you would have done something about it."

Lily scoffed. "Of course I would have done something about it. You could have stayed at my house or something."

"After hearing you complain constantly about your sister being a sourpuss and all, I didn't want to intrude. Plus, I managed to earn a few here and there while staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

She didn't seem satisfied but I could tell she was itching to ask another question, and I knew what the question would be but she never got the chance to ask it.

"Sirius, you, spill." Alice said rather breathlessly as she barged in the compartment. Her lips looked slightly swollen, which I suspect came from Frank as she ignored us just minutes ago snogging the ex-head boy.

I blushed. "I saw him when we while I was staying in the Leaky Cauldron and since we both know each other I figured we could live together. Then things just happened." I omitted the details of why he was there on the first place. I think they knew the reason because they didn't question it.

"You know, he's a player," Alice commented. "I mean, I'm not saying you should break it off with him but you hear things from all those girls and stuff. He's been around."

I felt something burning inside me.

"Have you two, uh, done it?" Lily asked. Her face turned red as she did so.

I shook my head. "We just talked and we did sleep in the same bed but he hasn't tried anything." I was glad that he didn't try anything but a part of me was jealous because he's been with all those girls. I didn't want to think about it.

"What about you Lily? I heard you asked James out," I retorted.

Alice gasped. "How could you not tell me? Why am I always the last to know?"

"Well little miss in-a-perfect-relationship, I didn't even tell Ginny here." Lily said then turned to me. "How did you know anyway? Did James tell you?"

I nodded. "We were talking and he mentioned it. You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking about it the whole summer and," she sighed. "I'm just so confused. I mean, I hate him, well I did. Then I saw what he did for Severus and I just like that I just saw him in a different light."

She filled Alice in on the facts, in a very meticulously detailed manner that only a girl could pull off.

"And he said no?" Alice said in shock at the end of the story.

Lily looked thoughtful. "I think I'm glad he did. I mean at first I was just as shocked, but over the summer I realized that I only asked him out because of the spur of the moment thing. He's right, its better we wait and see what happens. Why should we rush?"

I wanted to give them an answer but I couldn't. At least they were moving forward with their relationship.

Lily looked happy though. She and James had exchanged letters for the whole summer, which I already knew. Alice on the other hand spent almost the entire summer with Frank. He was accepted in an auror program and they wouldn't be seeing each other as much anymore. They, Alice and Frank, were one of those sickeningly sweet couples who made all those other couples look utterly humiliating.

The compartment opened again, I thought it would have been the boys but it was Snape. He had an apologetic look but it was directed at Lily. He barely gave Alice and me a glance and it was filled with annoyance.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a soft voice.

I would have felt sorry for him had he not attacked me a few months ago. I think that fact was also fresh in Lily's mind as she stood up and blocked me from his view. She had her wand out and was gripping it rather tightly.

"There's nothing for us to talk about. I suggest you leave now and never bother any of us again," Lily said coldly.

He didn't say anything, nor did he get the chance to even if he wanted to.

"Is he bothering you?" I heard James ask.

I scooted and saw him and the boys out. Snape was giving him and Sirius a deadly glare. Sirius didn't look at him and kept his eyes on one of the windows as if forcing himself to forget about Snape's existence.

"He was just leaving James," Lily answered. We all turned to Snape and waited for him to walk away. He eventually did, after sneering at James. Lily turned to James. "We were waiting for you to get here."

James smiled. "Sorry, we were just discussing tonight's grand entertainment,"

Lily pursed her lips. "I hope you're not thinking of doing anything horrid."

They entered the compartment and Sirius made his way next to me. He placed his arm around me and I relished the feeling of security. I always felt safer when I was with him. Alice sent me a suggestive look that I pointedly ignored.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sirius**

I love Hogwarts. There was just something about the castle that made my heart sing. Things were great for me, greater than it ever was.

It's funny how much things can change in the course of a few months. A few months back, you couldn't get the marauders and the girls in the same vicinity without a fight ensuing and now it's like we've been friends since birth. I guess that with all the tension about Snape gone, there isn't really anything we need to fight about. I always knew that greasy git was a menace.

We haven't bothered with him though. We've played pranks on the Slytherins as a whole (we fed their owls diarrhoea inducing potions and the birds shat all over their table while delivering letters that had sang shrilly, compliments of Ginny on the letters) but we haven't singled out the stupid git. Mostly it was because I couldn't do that to Snivelly without feeling like I've betrayed Remus (even though he's thankfully forgiven me) but also because James decided enough was enough.

I still couldn't comprehend why he wasn't going out with Lily. He stopped asking her out even though she's not biting his head off. He won't give me answers and I didn't push him for one either.

The main thing that makes me smile everyday was my wonderful girl. She was amazing, really. She was strong; I never had to protect her. She never needs anyone to protect her. We don't have a perfect relationship; in fact it's far from it. We've fought many times, but it's the first time I've wanted to stand by someone so much that I was willing to bypass all the anger and admit I was wrong (even though I wasn't).

With the worries about my parents far behind me (since they disowned me they had, legally, no say about anything in my life), the perfect girl besides me, the greatest most loyal friends anyone could ask for and my dashing good looks, I was on cloud nine. I don't think I've even been this happy and content with my life. It was pure unadulterated joy.

Despite all the good things, there were uneasiness that surrounded our daily lived. James and I have been take lessons required for the auror program (Transfigurations, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms). Remus didn't bother dreaming of entering the Ministry business since they don't allow werewolves but he still took all the subjects James and I were taking as well as Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I called him a lunatic when I found out but I suppose I do understand; he would have trouble getting a low paying job even though he was overqualified because of his condition. I really hated the Ministry sometimes. Despite this, I wasn't too worried about Remus because we had his back.

If there was anyone I was worried about, concerning school work, it was Peter. His dream of becoming an auror with James and I disintegrated when he didn't get a passing mark in Transfigurations and Potions. His mother was also upset with him and I knew how much he liked to please his mother. His father left them when he was barely six and Peter became the 'man of the house' at an early age. He always felt like he had to be more to support his mother and his mother wasn't really the best mums out there. She wasn't as bad as _my_ mum but she was nowhere near the kind of mothers Remus' or James' were. I think she expected too much from Peter and nothing he ever did was enough for her. Peter was now taking Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Charms and Defence.

My girl Ginny (I loved calling her that) is pretty much taking the same classes as I am but she doesn't know what her career plans are yet. Lily is in all of Remus' classes so they've been spending plenty of time studying. Alice, well I didn't really know what Alice was taking. She was in our Defence class and Charms but I didn't know what else she took since the only thing that ever came out of her mouth was about how great and amazing Frank Longbottom was even though he had an overbearing mother. Frank graduated a year ago and was on the auror training program, James and I have exchanged letters with him, inquiring about auror training, the good champ replied back with much information that helped us.

Over all things were great. Eventually our days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Sooner than I expected we were all donning our thick cloaks for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. I had missed the previews ones because of my ban and Dumbledore lifted said ban a week ago. It was a welcoming change to our daily school life and I was glad to be able to take Ginny on a proper date that didn't involve us sneaking about.

A flash of red appeared in my peripheral vision as I leisurely waited for my friends to arrive. For a miniscule second I thought it was Ginny but immediately after I figured it was Lily. Their hair was slightly similar but I knew just how different it was. Lily's hair looked more like roses and Ginny's were like fire. That's why I often refer to her as the fire that lit up my life and warmed my soul. Damn that sounded cheesy.

I noticed that Lily didn't look like she was in a pleasant mood. I would have ignored her presence had it been a few months ago when I barely tolerated her but not anymore. Ever since she got the stick out of her arse (Snivelly) she was rather amiable to hang out with. I could see why James was smitten with her. She even got me out of a few tight spots with Ginny (much to my eternal thanks) amongst other things.

"You alright?"

She forced a smile. "It's nothing, I just met Severus in the hall way."

I clenched my fist tightly as I tried to control my temper. His presence was a constant reminder of Ginny's helpless bloody figure and what I did after I saw her. "Did he do anything?"

She chuckled lightly and swatted my arm. "Are you seriously going all big brother on me?"

I grinned but I didn't answer. These days I have sort of been considering her as a sister I guess. Ginny doesn't really need someone to protect her.

"Anyway, he just was acting really weird –weirder than usual I mean. He kept telling me that he needed to talk to me later. I told him I was going with you guys in Hogsmeade then he grabbed my arm tightly telling me not to go. Of course I hexed him for that but it was just odd, don't you think?"

I shook my head. "That boy has been into you for years. Why do you think James hated him so much? He thought Snape kept feeding you lies about him, making you hate him."

She bit her lips. "You know, the reason I never gave James the time of the day was because of Sev –Snape. He always told me that James did something to him and he was always talking about how much of a jerk James was. Do you think he was lying? Did you really prank Sev-Snape that much?"

"Uh, I don't know if he lied to you or not, but we did it fairly often but I know for sure that he omitted the things he'd done to us. Most of the reasons why we kept targeting him were just retaliations. He was never an innocent victim really."

"I've always suspected he wasn't. He was really a nice boy back then but Mulciber and Avery just ruined him!"

I took her hands and held them tightly. "I know what's it's like to be constantly exposed to _their_ world. Since I was a kid my mom constantly kept constantly telling me that mudbloods are horrible and that they didn't deserve to be a part of our world. I believed her, I mean what else was I supposed to believe? It was like she was telling me that bugs were dirty, it was normal."

"You know when I realized that muggleborns were no different from me?" She shook her head. "When you hexed me the first time, do you remember that?"

She looked at me in shock, unable to answer. I don't think she ever expected that from me. I never expected to tell her that, no one knew, not even James. "It was on our first day and I started flicking people with small balled up parchment pieces during History of Magic and a few hit you. Then you turned around and you had this look on your face and I kid you not I almost peed my pants. I realized that even though you were a muggleborn, you could still be scaring."

She burst out laughing. "I remember that! I was so sure you were aiming at me after the seventh one."

"Nah, I only got you twice, James was aiming for you."

"Holding hands while looking deep into each other's eyes? Should I be worried that my best friend is trying to steal my boyfriend?" said a teasing voice. I turned and saw Ginny smirking but I knew her enough that she was slightly jealous.

I let Lily go and grabbed Ginny, hugging her tightly. "Never my love, you have taken my heart and there is no one else on earth I'd rather give it to."

She rolled her eyes but sat herself next to me anyway. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Snape cornered me on my way here," Lily answered. I saw Ginny frown.

"What happened?"

Lily shrugged. "The usual, Lily I need to talk to you. Lily, please forgive me. Lily I didn't mean it. As if I could after what he did!"

The topic eventually died down after the others got around (and after James mumbled death threats). The weekend was upon us and Hogsmeade better be ready for the Marauders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ginny**

The day was really nice. Sirius and I spent some time alone, walking around the town. Occasionally he would pull me in an alley and snog my brains out (not that I'm complaining). He was a fantastic guy; I can't imagine life without him. Sometimes I wonder how I even ever lived without him.

"Hey Rosie," Sirius greeted the robust bar lady when we went to meet up with the others. They seemed to be having a great time. I remembered how the first Hogsmeade weekend ended and it brought a smile on my face.

"How's it going?" Lily asked as she scooted to give me space to sit.

"Why is your lips swollen?" Peter asked.

"Snogging," I said simply while Peter spewed out his drink. I don't think he consciously knew what he was asking and my answer caught him off guard.

It was all good fun hanging out with them, away from all the lessons. For some reason the teachers think that we don't do enough school work. McGonagall rants on and on about our NEWTs as if we forgot about them the previews second she mentioned it. Slughorn keeps making us compete for potions; thankfully I got dibs on being Lily's partner so I'm good. Good ole Flitwick has turned devil incarnate with the amount of assignments he sets us. And the new Defence professor, Roger, is an Australian auror who made us duel almost every class. It was exhausting!

I looked at my friends. James, Peter, Sirius and Remus were talking animatedly about, what I suspect was an upcoming plan. Remus had a glint in his eyes as he started explaining something to his friends. Peter would interject at random and James would either agree or disagree. Sirius would nod and write something down on a 'secret' parchment. On other part of the table Alice and Lily were immersed in a conversation about the latest album of WROCK, a wizarding rock band. Occasionally James and Lily would share a look, which I don't think they did consciously. I would nod in agreement at the two parties but I was too busy appreciating them to really listen.

Sirius' hand found itself wandering on my hands and I gave it a gentle squeeze. His lips quirked in a smile that went unnoticed by everyone except me. It was really the simple things that I loved about Sirius. He made my heart race just by a small touch. He never bothered with sweet nonsense. He was always frank about what he was feeling. He doesn't treat me as something fragile. During Quidditch scrimmages he never lets me win (even though I do win). But what I love most about him is that I can't imagine being this happy with anyone else.

My heart skipped a beat. A sense of dread overcame me. The same dread that I felt when Harry was in the maze during the Triwizard tournament, the same dread when dad was bitten by the snake, the same dread I felt when I go near a dementor. The room felt it too. Deafening silence ran through. The candles flickered from the still wind. There was something out there, something bad.

A piercing scream was heard outside.

"Dementors!" someone yelled.

Chaos.

Sirius took me immediately and I saw James take Lily and Remus take Alice. Everyone was in a panic; some people were squishing themselves inside the already packed pub. There were lights flashing outside. I didn't know how many people knew how to cast a patronus but from the looks of things, I didn't think anyone knew at all, at least not a corporeal one.

"We have to get out of here, there's a secret passage to Hogwarts from Honeydukes," Sirius told James.

"No, if we go out there we'll encounter the dementors," he replied.

I was squished into Sirius as more people crowded inside. I could feel his heart beating rapidly.

People were crying and by the sound of things being blasted outside, dementors were the least of our worries. The chances of death eaters being there was high. I know I should wait for the teachers but I wasn't really the type to wait around when I knew I could help. I wasn't helpless. I could take on a few. I've already taken on more than a few. I can do this.

I slipped from Sirius grip and pushed my way out. It was difficult and I could hear Sirius and Lily calling after me but I had to. I needed to. I could see tearstained faces of my schoolmates, some I knew, others I didn't. It was only then did I notice the lack of Slytherins. They knew what was going to happen.

When I finally managed to get outside the biting cold wind chilled my very core. It wasn't this cold when we first came, this cold was something else. Then I saw them. It must have been a dozen of them, tall, dark, cloaked, vile creatures those dementors. Then near them, similar looking and just as vile, wearing those hateful masks were the death eaters. There must have been four of them, each as sickening as the next.

There were people screaming and crying. Spells flew from everywhere. Some tried running, others were fighting for their lives.

I thought of Sirius, of James, of Lily, of Alice, of Remus and even of Peter.

"EXPECTO PANTRONUM!"

It worked. But it changed. It wasn't a horse anymore. It was something else. I would have said it was the grim but it was silver and it was so beautiful. It turned to me and gave me what I would have thought would be a mischievous grin before tackling the dementors. The moment the soul sucking creatures fell I had caught the death eater's attention.

I wasn't afraid, no, I was terrified. I knew there was a huge chance this was my last day, this was my last moment. I found myself wishing I had told my friends I loved them, that I gave Sirius one last kiss. There were many things running through my head in that one split second moment, at the same time nothing was going through because I also knew I had a chance. They didn't look to old, meaning they might not have been too experienced. Each second I kept their attention to me is another second I gave the teachers to help others. I can do this, I had to.

The shock from the death eaters' faces was obvious the moment I sent a spell hurling one of them across the ground. The three aimed their wand at me and I ran for cover. I could see my patronus still taking on the dementors but I knew I would have to recast soon, I just needed time. A curse flew above my head. It was too close for my liking.

"REDUCTO!" I saw my spell miss them but it hit a hanging lamp on top of one of them making him catch on fire.

A green curse flew to my right, and I jumped behind a wall just in time. They were using unforgivable? This fight just became more dangerous. Perhaps the creatures behind those masks weren't as incapable as I figured. I huge part of me wanted to run but one glance at the scared faces of people inside this one building gave me strength. I had to.

Spell after spell flew from my wand, some missed, and others didn't. I was pushing my luck, I knew that. A blasting hex was thrown my way and it hit the rocks I was hiding behind. I only had enough time to block most of the broken rocks from my face with my arms, leaving me vulnerable. I saw some other students throwing a curse around me as well, I didn't know how many but they were pushing the death eaters back. A red light was headed my way and I was sure I was going to die until I felt something grab me from behind.

"Regulus," I said in shock. He wore a hood that covered most of his face.

"Are you bloody mad?" He looked a bit frightening as he glared at me. Why did he save me?

"Are the others safe?"

"My so called brave Gryffindor brother is hiding away with the rest," he sneered. "Now come on and stop being stupid, the professors are on their way."

A loud scream took my attention.

"Until then, I'm going to keep fighting," I yelled, pulling myself from his grip.

"You stupid -," I heard him faintly yell as I sent another patronus to push back the dementors.

Soon enough, Regulus was right, the teachers did arrive. They may look old and fragile but never would I try to duel with any of them. Flitwick, a tiny old man, threw curses like it was a small bouncy ball. Each one reached its desired targets. McGonagall drove the dementors with more power than I have ever seen. The others fought just as great, truly Dumbledore knew how to pick his staff.

I watched in stunned silence as the death eaters were captured. Faintly hearing someone say something about the aurors being on their way I let myself be led away from the action and towards the school.

"Shit," I hissed when I started to walk. The adrenaline had partially worn off and I noticed I sustained a rather large and painful gash on my leg.

"Here, let me," Regulus said as he placed my arm over him and he bore most of my weight.

"Why did you help me?" I whispered.

He turned away from me. "Would you rather I didn't?" he growled.

I chuckled lightly. I shouldn't have, people were hurt, I was hurt, and it was really not the time, place nor company to laugh with but it felt good to laugh. To my surprise Regulus let out a chuckle as well.

He looked very much like Sirius when he smiled. It wasn't difficult to tell that those two were brothers though Regulus looked younger. He wasn't a boy anymore but not quite a man just yet. He would be a handsome man when he gets older.

"Get away from her!" yelled a voice when we got closer to the school grounds.

I looked around and noticed that there were many students who looked terrified. I saw the source of the yell and saw Sirius glaring at Regulus.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery brother, hiding out were you?" Regulus taunted.

I saw a flash of shame on my boyfriend's face. He didn't retort, instead he just took my arm and pulled my away from his brother. I yelped at the unexpected pain on my leg and almost fell had Sirius not caught me easily.

He cursed when he saw my bloodied pants and carried me bridal style. He looked extremely angry, angrier than I've ever seen him before.

"Sirius?" I whispered as he made his way back to the castle.

He didn't look at me, he just continued looking straight. "Don't. I can't – just don't," he said behind his clenched teeth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I know, I know, it's been aaaages! I'm really sorry. I've suffered from a bad case of writer's block, the fact that I had shit loads of home works and exams did NOT help one bit. I'm really sorry that my updates have been so few and far between but I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with it.

Oh, before I forget I want to recommend a story by 1CharmedPhoenix called A Changed Destiny. It's a good read.

Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter and leave a review before you go!


End file.
